Schola Obscura
by Ptyxx
Summary: Harry e Snape vão a Salamanca, Espanha, para desvendar um mistério. Slash. Pós HBP, Pós Guerra.
1. Prólogo

Este prólogo foi escrito em colaboração com Kalena, minha beta norte-americana.

**Schola Obscura**

**Prólogo**

8 de abril de 2003. Sala 242, Ministério da Magia. Departamento de Aurors. Inquérito 947 B2, Assunto: Auror Nível 2 Brian Maverick.

Um pouco nervoso, Harry olhou em torno da mesa. Ele jamais presenciara um inquérito oficial, e suas instruções estavam anotadas em fichas diante dele. Pelo menos ele não precisara memorizar nada.

— Inspetor: Auror Nível 1 Harry Potter. Supervisor: Auror Nível 4, Gawain Robards, Chefe do Departamento.

A um aceno de seu supervisor, Harry passou a mão sobre o Olho de Horus, um globo flutuante que registrava todos os dados sensoriais, inclusive as assinaturas mágicas dos participantes, e o globo flutuou para o Chefe do Departamento antes de continuar o círculo e chegar em Maverick.

— Vamos começar. Auror Maverick, conte-nos sobre a investigação de Alfonso Parejo.

— O Departamento de Aurors foi alertado sobre os movimentos de Alfonso Parejo pela Sra. Sophronia Lejeune, secretária do Wizengamot. Ela não estava certa sobre suas qualificações para ser membro daquela instituição. Preocupou-se com o fato dos outros membros do Wizengamot não parecerem preocupados, e requisitou nosso auxílio para esclarecer os fatos. A história da vida dele, conforme nossas investigações, está registrada em detalhes no Relatório 77763, apresentado em 2 de março de 2003.

Harry assentiu.

— Muito obrigado. Por favor, queira fazer um breve resumo desse relatório.

— Coisas estranhas aconteciam com aqueles com quem Parejo entrava em contato, e Parejo sempre acabava obtendo vantagens a partir desses contatos. Devido a uma série de acontecimentos bizarros e aparentemente casuais, Parejo enriquecera e obtivera um posto no Wizengamot, apesar do fato de ninguém saber quem ele era nem de onde viera.

— E o senhor foi um dos Aurors encarregados do caso, não?

— Sim. Eu fui encarregado, junto com a Auror Nicole Hamblin, de manter estrita vigilância sobre Parejo.

Harry suspirou por dentro. Que tédio: ele já sabia aquilo tudo!

— Então... Conte-me o que aconteceu na noite de 23 de março de 2003.

— Parejo entrou no pub Sloops & Galleons, em Hogsmeade, e eu o segui. Quando ele estava distraído, lendo o_ Profeta Diário_, eu... — Maverick hesitou e olhou para Robards, que acenou para que ele prosseguisse. —... dei um jeito de pingar algumas gotas de Veritasserum no copo dele. Ele não notou, e esvaziou o copo de um gole. Sentei à mesa dele e o interroguei.

— O que Parejo lhe disse?

— Parejo me contou que usava poderes de indução para fazer com que as pessoas fizessem o que ele queria. A técnica dele era tão boa que as pessoas que ele enfeitiçava não percebiam que estavam fazendo algo contra sua própria vontade. Era um feitiço semelhante ao Imperius, só que mais sutil... Então eu perguntei a ele onde aprendera semelhante feitiço. Foi horrível... Parejo confessou que aprendera tudo o que sabia em um lugar chamado "Schola Obscura", e começou a se contorcer de dor, como se estivesse sob Cruciatus. Ele acabou caindo ao chão, morto.

Desta vez Harry suspirou em voz alta.

— O senhor tem consciência de que ministrar Veritasserum a uma pessoa contra quem não há provas nem acusação constitui uma violação de nossa Diretriz 136, não tem?

— Sim. Aceito qualquer punição que me venha a ser atribuída.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

A morte inexplicável de Parejo criara um sério problema para o Ministério, pois o _Profeta Diário_ insinuara que Maverick, em seu afã de interrogá-lo, poderia ter exorbitado de suas funções e causado sua morte. Assim, lá estava Harry, trabalhando em seu primeiro caso importante desde que começara a atuar como Auror, sete meses atrás. O Ministério precisava limpar sua imagem, e Robards escolhera Harry para a tarefa.

Harry sentia ao mesmo tempo a responsabilidade pesando sobre seus ombros e orgulho por haver sido escolhido. Durante duas semanas, ele pesquisou a respeito da Schola Obscura em todas as bibliotecas do Mundo Mágico. Longos dias passados entre os livros produziram, no entanto, poucos resultados: as referências ao local eram escassas.

Uma das menções à Schola Obscura que Harry encontrara fora em uma biografia de Michael Scot, famoso mago que trabalhara na corte de Frederico II da Sicília, o Rei Escarlate, no início do século XIII. Nessa obra, diz-se que Scot aprendera tudo o que sabia na Schola Obscura, situada em uma caverna em Salamanca, Espanha. Outras referências, em livros históricos, mencionavam lendas de que os "anjos negros", chefiados pelo próprio diabo — encarnado em um certo Marquês de Villena, segundo algumas versões — ensinavam os seus segredos, em plena Idade Média, em uma caverna em Salamanca.

Harry enviou uma equipe de Aurors ao local em Salamanca conhecido como _la Cueva de Salamanca_ (a caverna de Salamanca). A equipe retornou dizendo que o local estava fechado e não podia ser visitado. De fato, Harry lera que o local havia sido fechado pelos reis católicos, Fernando e Isabel, no século XVI, mas nunca imaginara que ainda permanecesse fechado. Contrariado mas decidido, Harry enviou uma segunda equipe com instruções expressas de que cuidassem para não serem vistos pelos Muggles, mas que entrassem no local. A segunda equipe retornou dizendo que havia entrado na dita caverna, que esta não passava da cripta de uma igreja em ruínas, e que não havia descoberto nada. Não havia sinal algum da misteriosa Schola Obscura.

Harry já estava pensando em ir passar alguns dias em Salamanca para investigar "in loco" quando Remus Lupin, que passara no Ministério para buscar Tonks, aproximou-se de sua escrivaninha.

— Posso lhe dar um conselho sobre o seu primeiro caso importante?

— Claro, Remus!

— Nós dois conhecemos um bruxo que sabe tudo sobre a história e os segredos da Magia Negra. Eu não iria a Salamanca sem conversar com ele primeiro. Sei que ele não é fácil, Harry, mas ele nos ajudou a derrotar Voldemort. Talvez haja uma forma de convencê-lo a ajudá-lo. Vá conversar com ele. Ele prepara a Wolfsbane para mim todos os meses, sabia? É verdade que ele cobra, mas cobra menos do que os outros poucos bruxos que a sabem preparar. É uma poção complexa, e requer muito tempo e trabalho.

— Ele cobra a poção de você? É um canalha mesmo.

— Ele mal consegue sobreviver vendendo suas poções! Severus foi inocentado por falta de provas, mas o Mundo Mágico nunca o perdoará. Ele é um homem estigmatizado.

— Eu já fiz o que podia fazer por ele não indo testemunhar contra ele no julgamento. Se eu tivesse ido e contado o que vi, ele teria sido condenado. Ele está colhendo o que ele próprio plantou.

— Vejo que você ainda guarda muito ódio dele. Não se esqueça de que, se não fosse ele, não teríamos conseguido derrotar Voldemort.

— Eu sei, e isso me faz odiá-lo ainda mais. Ele até pode ter matado Dumbledore sob ordens do próprio Dumbledore. Só que isso não anula o fato de que Snape foi o responsável pela morte de meus pais e de Sirius.

— Harry... Nada é assim tão simples. Precisamos conversar um dia, com mais tempo. Agora preciso ir: Nymphadora finge que está bem, mas está bastante cansada. Ela não devia estar trabalhando ainda, no sétimo mês de gravidez.

— Oh, ela parece muito bem, Remus. Não se preocupe.

Harry procurava tranquilizar Remus, mas sabia que uma das marcas deixadas pela guerra era o temor de perder os entes queridos. Harry ainda não conseguira superar a perda de Ginny. Sentia-se culpado, porque Ginny — como fizera sua mãe, quando ele era pequeno — se colocara à sua frente quando Voldemort lançara o Feitiço Mortal sobre ele. Aquele momento ficaria para sempre marcado na alma de Harry. Ele vencera Voldemort, mas apenas devido ao sacrifício de Ginny.

Seus amigos o haviam ajudado muito, também. Seus amigos e inimigos... Sem Snape, Harry não teria conseguido destruir todos os Horcruxes — Harry reconhecia isso. Mas nem por isso deixara de odiá-lo. Seria algo extremamente penoso ter de ir pedir a ajuda dele.

Harry ficou três dias enrolando, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que não adiantaria nada, que Snape jamais iria ajudá-lo. Mas no quarto dia, como Robards começasse a revelar impaciência pela falta de resultados, a consciência profissional de Harry venceu.

sSsSs

Harry aparatou ao final de uma rua sombria, junto a uma imensa chaminé, que pairava por sobre a rua como uma espécie de obelisco negro. A rua era ladeada por fileiras e fileiras de casas de tijolos dilapidadas e janelas quebradas. Sentiu-se grato por ter decidido vir de dia, durante suas horas de trabalho — aquela rua, à noite, devia ser ainda mais lúgubre.

Uma lufada de vento trouxe até Harry o cheiro desagradável do rio pútrido.

Então aquela era Spinner's End, e aquela última casa, igual a todas as outras em seu aspecto de abandono, era a casa de Snape.

Reunindo toda a sua coragem Gryffindor, Harry bateu à porta e esperou.

E esperou.

Bateu à porta novamente, desta vez com mais força.

Nada.

_Muito bem, _pensou. _Se é assim que você quer, é assim que vai ser._

Harry sacou a varinha e apontou-a contra a porta. Mas antes que pudesse lançar qualquer feitiço...

— _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Harry voou para longe, caindo sobre a calçada. Harry lançou um olhar fulminante a Snape, que o observava pela janela com seu ar indecifrável. Harry suspirou e invocou sua varinha.

— _Accio_ varinha.

— _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha hesitou nos ares por mais de um segundo, rodopiou e então caiu novamente ao chão, mais próxima a Harry.

— Escute — disse Harry por entre os dentes —, eu não vim aqui para brincar. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou Auror.

— Estou impressionado, Potter. Estaria tremendo dentro das minhas botas de pele de dragão, se tivesse botas desse tipo. Se não se retirar, posso até ter um colapso nervoso e morrer. Isso, com certeza, criaria ainda mais problemas para os seus chefes.

— Muito engraçado, Snape, mas eu posso prendê-lo por atrapalhar um Auror no cumprimento de seus deveres.

Snape abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

— Isso é em teoria. Na prática, é algo que você precisaria provar.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquilo ia de mal a pior, porque, afinal de contas, Harry fora lá para pedir um favor a Snape.

— Eu só quero conversar. É essa a sua hospitalidade?

— Quando alguém está a ponto de tentar invadir a minha casa, você espera que eu simplesmente fique assistindo?

— Por que não atendeu à porta?

— Porque estava ocupado.

— Tudo bem, mas agora você está aqui. Por que não me convidar para entrar, para que eu possa lhe explicar por que vim?

— Não estou interessado.

— Bem, eu não vou embora até que me receba.

Snape estreitou os olhos e apontou a varinha para Harry.

— Você está desarmado, seu idiota.

— E o que você vai fazer? Me matar?

O coração de Harry bateu mais forte. Snape bem que era capaz de lançar-lhe um Imperdoável.

Snape fez uma careta de impaciência.

— Você continua o mesmo: teimoso e desatento. Entre. A porta está aberta.

Harry ia invocar sua varinha, mas Snape já fizera isso por ele, e estava agora girando-a entre dois dedos.

Maldito morcego seboso. Se Harry não precisasse da ajuda dele, não teria ficado tão vulnerável. E agora estava mais vulnerável do que nunca: na casa de seu inimigo e sem sua varinha.

O lado otimista de Harry insistiu em lhe dizer que ele conseguira o que queria: entrar na casa de Snape. Mas essa não parecia uma vitória que valesse a pena comemorar.

sSsSs

Harry abriu a porta com cuidado e entrou direto em uma minúscula sala de estar. As paredes eram cobertas de livros velhos. Tudo ali era velho, aliás: o sofá, a poltrona, a mesa, a luminária que pendia do teto.

Snape continuava junto à janela.

— Vá falando de uma vez.

— Não vai me convidar a sentar?

— Ousa me cobrar polidez, tendo praticamente invadido minha casa?

— Polidez? Oh, não, longe de mim esperar isso justo de você!

— Potter, tome cuidado. Eu não vou aceitar desrespeito da sua parte.

Harry respirou fundo. Tinha de ser diplomático.

— Tudo bem. Não é só questão de polidez, sabe. É que eu tenho uma história longa a lhe contar, e você mesmo vai ficar mais confortável se puder se sentar.

— Se quiser se sentar, sente-se, mas comece logo. Tenho trabalhos a fazer. Não sou funcionário público, vivendo às expensas da população.

Harry fingiu ignorar o insulto e sentou-se devagar no sofá, temendo que este desabasse — a estrutura não parecia muito firme. Snape sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá desconjuntado.

— Eu vou direto ao assunto, para não tomar seu precioso tempo. — Harry engoliu em seco, pensando que, se se esforçasse ao máximo, talvez conseguisse engolir o próprio orgulho. — Na verdade, vim, em nome do Ministério.

Snape girou a varinha de Harry nos ares, com uma expressão de triunfo.

— Ora, ora. Isso está saindo melhor do que a encomenda.

Harry se esforçou por ignorar a provocação.

— Você leu no _Profeta Diário_ sobre a morte de Alfonso Parejo, imagino.

— Tsc, tsc. Parece que um de seus colegas cometeu um deslize, não foi? Como é mesmo o nome dele? Maverick?

— Parejo estava obtendo vantagens pessoais enfeitiçando as pessoas.

— Que feitiço ele usava? Imperius?

— Era um tipo de feitiço hipnotizante. As vítimas não percebiam que haviam sido enfeitiçadas.

— Interessante...

— Maverick interrogou o sujeito, e ele mencionou que pertencia a uma tal de Schola Obscura.

Snape aprumou-se na poltrona, nitidamente interessado.

— Mesmo? E... o que mais ele disse?

— Mais nada! Quando Maverick tentou saber mais, Parejo caiu ao chão, morto.

— Com certeza ele havia feito um Voto Perpétuo jurando segredo à organização. Quando estava prestes a revelar o segredo, morreu.

— Você conhece essa organização?

— Afinal, o que você quer de mim? — contra-atacou Snape.

— Eu venho pesquisando há mais de duas semanas, e tudo o que descobri é que havia uma Schola Obscura em uma caverna em Salamanca na idade média, e que Michael Scot aprendeu magia negra por lá com os tais de anjos negros, vindos do mundo dos mortos. Enviei equipes para essa caverna, que na verdade parece que é apenas a cripta de uma igreja em ruínas, mas elas voltaram dizendo não haver encontrado nada lá. Pensei que você, como especialista em Artes das Trevas, poderia... me ajudar a desvendar esse mistério.

Os lábios de Snape se curvaram em um esgar.

— Entre todos os Aurors, enviaram justo você para vir me pedir ajuda?

— Er, não. Eu fui encarregado do caso, e fui eu que decidi vir.

— Ah. Encarregaram você desse caso! Você está trabalhando há quanto tempo no Ministério, seis meses?

— Sete meses e meio.

— Sinto lhe dizer, mas seus chefes, além de incompetentes, são loucos. Ou talvez achem que, como você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, tem poderes especiais. Será que eles não fazem idéia do perigo que isso representa? Um grupo de bruxos das trevas em comunicação com o mundo dos mortos?

— Veja, não adianta nada você me dizer isso. Eu sei que...

Snape o interrompeu.

— Eu sei por que escolheram você! Acham que você, com a sua popularidade, vai ganhar a simpatia das pessoas e limpar a imagem do Ministério.

— Não estou preocupado com isso. Quero resolver o caso. Vai me ajudar ou não?

— Provavelmente você acha que eu deveria estar grato a você, por não ter comparecido ao meu julgamento. Nunca entendi a sua ausência, mas tenho certeza de que não foi por preocupação com o meu bem-estar.

Harry tentou se lembrar do motivo pelo qual não fora. A verdade era que, naquele momento, a perda de Ginny fizera com que ele se desinteressasse completamente do Mundo Mágico e dos seus problemas. Durante três meses, ele vivera mergulhado no desespero e na depressão.

— Isso não vem ao caso. Não estou lhe pedindo um favor pessoal.

— Eu não devo nada ao Ministério. Talvez ache que eu deveria estar grato ao Ministério por não estar em Azkaban agora? Com certeza não é assim que vejo a situação. Eles me julgaram publicamente, me espezinharam, cassaram a minha licença de professor, me condenaram a essa existência de pária que eu levo aqui.

Harry não podia dizer que se surpreendia. Na verdade, não esperava nada diferente de Snape. O canalha seboso era tão egoísta que só conseguia ver seu lado da questão. O jeito era tentar barganhar.

— Eu posso tentar... com a minha influência... se você ajudar e se eu conseguir resolver a situação... conseguir uma medalha da Ordem de Merlin para você.

— Ah, a Ordem de Merlin. Primeira classe: não vou me vender por menos. Fico muito emocionado — disse Snape, em tom sarcástico. Então ele parou e pareceu refletir por um instante. — Sabe de uma coisa, Potter? Não tenho nada a perder. Vou resolver esse caso para você. E quando for receber essa medalha, na frente de todos os políticos e jornalistas, eu vou cuspir nela.

Harry franziu o cenho. Depois deu de ombros.

— Se é o que quer fazer...

— Eu tenho uma condição, no entanto.

_Lá vem a bomba, _pensou Harry.

— Diga.

— Eu vou estar no comando. Você fará tudo o que eu mandar.

— Mas... como assim? O que vamos fazer? Eu preciso saber.

— Nós vamos a Salamanca. Iremos até a _Cueva_ investigar o local. Mas eu conduzirei toda a ação.

— Por que isso?

— Muito simples, Potter: eu não confio em você.

Não era nenhuma surpresa, mas nunca era agradável ouvir algo assim, nem mesmo da pessoa a quem Harry mais odiava no mundo.

— Os sentimentos são recíprocos — retrucou Harry, por entre dentes cerrados.

— Muito bem, então. Devo lhe dizer que a idéia de ser financiado pelo Ministério me desagrada profundamente, mas não tenho condições financeiras para me hospedar em Salamanca. E, com certeza, precisaremos passar no mínimo dois dias por lá.

— Eu vou falar com meu chefe. Eles pagarão a hospedagem.

— Então está combinado. Reserve os lugares em um hotel e volte aqui depois de amanhã, à mesma hora.

— Er... A minha varinha?

— Ah sim. Vou ser tolerante, desta vez — disse Snape, estendendo-lhe a varinha.

sSsSs

Harry não se sentia nada à vontade. Aquela era uma parceria fadada à catástrofe. Obviamente Harry não iria cumprir o acordo de seguir qualquer ordem que Snape desse. Só prometera isso para fazer com que Snape concordasse em ajudá-lo. Mas se Snape quisesse que Harry fizesse algo de que Harry discordasse, é claro que Harry não iria fazer.

Embora soubesse que aquilo tinha tudo para dar errado, Harry não tinha nenhuma outra alternativa. Robards, que estava cada vez mais impaciente, vibrou quando Harry anunciou que iria pessoalmente a Salamanca.

Um problema inesperado se apresentou quando Harry tentou reservar um quarto em algum hotel de Salamanca: estavam todos lotados, devido à Páscoa, que havia sido na semana anterior, e a uma tal de festa das "Lunes de Aguas", na segunda-feira da semana seguinte. Tonks lhe sugeriu que ele tentasse um hotel em alguma vila próxima a Salamanca. Depois de mais três tentativas, Harry conseguiu um quarto (e só um!) na pequena vila de San Isidro, a apenas cinco quilômetros de Salamanca, às margens do rio Tormes.

Na tarde de sexta-feira, Harry socou um pijama, uma camiseta, três cuecas e três pares de meia na mochila, vestiu um jeans básico, camiseta branca, um suéter feito por Molly por cima e tênis, despediu-se de Hedwig, enviando-a a Hermione, fechou sua pequena casa em Hogsmeade e, na hora marcada, aparatou novamente em Spinner's End.

Desta vez, Snape abriu-lhe a porta prontamente. Harry levou um susto ao vê-lo vestido como Muggle: calças de veludo negro e um pulôver de cacharel felpudo, com gola alta, também preto. Por um instante, Harry não pôde deixar de admirar a elegância de Snape e as linhas esguias de seu corpo.

Snape fitou-o com estranheza e Harry sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto ao perceber que Snape notara o modo como ele o observara.

— Você está pronto? Podemos ir? — perguntou Snape, parecendo impaciente.

— Podemos, mas eu... tenho uma coisa pra lhe dizer.

— O que é?

— É que, como eles têm um feriado local na segunda-feira, eu não consegui lugar em nenhum hotel em Salamanca. Tive de reservar um quarto numa pousada de uma vila próxima, a uns cinco quilômetros.

— E qual é o problema?

— É que eles só tinham um quarto vago.

— Ah. Detesto me repetir, mas... isso é um problema... por quê?

— Ahn, não, se você não acha que é problema, tudo bem.

— Você pediu um quarto com duas camas?

— Claro.

— Escute, Potter, se você se sente ameaçado pelas minhas preferências sexuais, eu...

— Não! Quer dizer, por que, você é gay? — Harry notou que a paciência de Snape parecia por um fio. Desta vez, por mais que quisesse, não podia culpá-lo. Harry percebia que estava lidando muito mal com a situação toda e que tudo ficava cada vez pior. — Não, não precisa responder. Não tem nenhum problema.

— Então vamos embora. Você tem um mapa da localização da pousada?

— Tenho. — Harry abriu a mochila e retirou o mapa. — Fica aqui. Em San Isidro de Tormes.

sSsSs

Continua...

Nota: San Isidro de Tormes é um lugar fictício.


	3. Capítulo 2

Pessoal, eu tenho uma nova lista de atualização em português. Vejam o endereço no meu perfil. Desculpem se eu responder às reviews só com quatro palavras. Este arquivo não me deixa enviar mais do que isso.

**Capítulo 2**

Aparataram diante da "Posada del Clavero". Era um hotel rústico — as paredes externas deixando as pedras à mostra e tabuletas de madeira amareladas. Atrás do hotel, o rio Tormes corria, por entre campos verdes pontuados aqui e ali por frondosas árvores.

Entrando na pousada, eles se viram em um saguão amplo, todo em pedra. À esquerda, um quadro retratando um homem de cabeleira negra, nariz pontudo e bigodes retorcidos para cima, sorrindo com um ar zombeteiro e festivo.

Na parede oposta, à direita, ficava o balcão da recepção. Um senhor de óculos e cabelos grisalhos ergueu os olhos para eles, sorridente.

— Buenas tardes, señores! Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

— Muy bien, gracias (1) — respondeu Snape.

Harry odiou ainda mais Snape por falar espanhol. Quando Harry telefonara, aquele mesmo senhor (Harry reconhecera a voz) falara com ele em inglês — com um leve sotaque, mas bastante fluência. Agora, como Snape falava com ele em espanhol, Harry ficava sem entender nada. Harry decidiu ficar calmo e não reclamar. Snape estava fazendo aquilo para aborrecê-lo, e ele não iria lhe dar esse prazer. Enfim, o senhor (que dissera chamar-se Alejandro Clavero, pelo que Harry pudera entender) entregou a chave do quarto a Snape e fez um cumprimento de cabeça na direção de Harry.

Snape o conduziu pelo corredor ao lado do quadro, até uma escada de madeira.

— Não há elevador, mas, por sorte, a casa só tem dois andares. O nosso quarto é no último andar de cima.

_Nosso quarto_. Era uma combinação bastante improvável de palavras, considerando-se que vinha da boca de Snape.

Ao final da escadaria, havia um corredor levando a cinco quartos; todos do mesmo lado, exceto o último, que dava de frente para o corredor. Era o quarto deles.

Snape abriu a porta, e Harry entrou atrás dele.

Era um quarto amplo e de aparência confortável, com as mesmas paredes de pedras à mostra e uma bela cama de casal em madeira de pinho antigo, com cabeceira alta e decorada em arabescos.

Snape deu um lento giro na direção de Harry.

— Você não disse que havia pedido duas camas?

— Eu pedi! Oh, droga. Vai ver que ele não entendeu o que eu falei. Vou lá embaixo agora mesmo reclamar e pedir que troquem, ou que, pelo menos, mandem uma cama extra.

— Deixe que eu vou. Você não fala espanhol.

Harry largou a mochila por sobre uma mesa redonda, também de madeira, e foi até a janela. Afastou a cortina e ficou feliz de ver que a janela dava para o rio — suas águas incrivelmente azuis correndo por entre as margens verdes, e as montanhas do outro lado. Abriu a vidraça para respirar o ar fresco. Uma brisa agradável acariciou-lhe o rosto.

Ainda estava à janela olhando para o rio quando ouviu a porta sendo fechando e voltou-se para Snape.

— E então?

— O señor Clavero se desculpou muito, mas disse que não tem nenhuma cama extra. Disse que o hotel está cheio porque os hóspedes vêm passar a Páscoa e ficam até a _Lunes de Aguas_. Disse que muitas famílias alugam só um quarto, para poupar despesas, e pedem camas extras.

— Mas... ele me disse, por telefone, que o quarto teria duas camas!

— Ele entendeu errado. Entendeu que você queria uma cama para dois.

— Grr. Que ódio. O jeito é transfigurar alguma coisa em uma cama, não?

— Eu não vou dormir em uma cama transfigurada. Como você sabe, objetos transfigurados são muito instáveis. Não quero correr riscos desnecessários.

— Ora, eu também não quero correr riscos desnecessários.

— Essa discussão é inútil. Vamos deixar nossa bagagem aqui e aparatar em Salamanca. Quem sabe esta noite um de nós dois morrerá; assim, não precisaremos passar por essa _desonra_ que será dormirmos na mesma cama — disse Snape, com uma mescla de raiva e sarcasmo tão intensos que Harry ficou espantado.

— Sempre podemos esperar que, ao contrário, resolvamos o caso ainda esta noite e possamos voltar para casa.

— Otimismo Gryffindor: totalmente irreal. — Snape andou até o banco de pedra junto à janela, onde havia largado sua maleta. Abriu-a, retirou dois livros e voltou-se novamente para Harry. — Você está pronto?

— Estou.

Snape abriu um dos livros — era um guia mágico-turístico de Salamanca — e mostrou um mapa a Harry, apontando para uma área verde no centro da cidade, junto à antiga muralha romana.

— Está vendo este jardim?

— O _huerto_ de Calixto y Melibea?

— Exato. É aqui que vamos aparatar. Dê-me seu braço.

— Por quê?

— É melhor aparatarmos conjuntamente, embaixo da sua Capa de Invisibilidade. Você a trouxe, espero.

Harry levou a mão ao bolso e extraiu a Capa, toda amassada. Snape a tirou bruscamente de suas mãos e, puxando Harry pelo braço, colocou-a sobre suas cabeças.

sSsSs

Harry aparatou rente a uma moita de acanto, e os espinhos roçaram-lhe o traseiro. Por sorte a Capa e os jeans o protegeram. Snape estava a seu lado, confortavelmente pousado junto a um arbusto de folhas macias, que se encolheram ao seu toque.

Harry fuzilou-o com os olhos.

— O que foi, Potter, não escolheu bem o lugar onde pousar?

— Muito engraçado. Aposto que fez de propósito. Você é tão repulsivo que até a planta foge de você.

— É uma mimosa. Suas folhas são sensíveis ao toque.

Harry controlou a vontade de mostrar-lhe a língua e saiu de perto do acanto. Viu-se em um frondoso jardim com oliveiras, ciprestes, acácias, nogueiras, amoreiras, parreiras e mais centenas de árvores e arbustos cujo nome Harry não sabia.

— Esse lugar é lindo. Olhe só, uma fonte!

— Essa é a fonte em que Melibea teria conhecido Calixto e se apaixonado por ele.

— Você andou lendo romances? — perguntou Harry, em tom irônico.

— Fiz minha lição de casa, nos últimos dois dias: procurei me informar sobre todas as lendas da cidade.

— E como acaba essa história?

— Acaba mal para todos. Até para Celestina, o personagem mais interessante.

— Quem era essa Celestina?

— Uma cafetã e, aparentemente, mestra em poções. Foi ela quem fez Melibea se apaixonar por Calixto, dando-lhe uma poção.

Harry olhou para Snape com curiosidade.

— Pensei que você desaprovasse o uso de poções de amor.

— Desaprovo veementemente. — Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Mas, considerando-se que Celestina era Muggle, suas habilidades eram admiráveis.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. Voluntária ou involuntariamente, Snape às vezes era engraçado.

— Vamos. Não temos tanto tempo assim a perder — reclamou Snape.

— Para onde vamos?

— Para a _Cueva_ de Salamanca, claro.

— Você não disse que só poderíamos entrar lá à noite?

— Vamos apenas verificar a localização, os arredores, enfim, mapear o local.

Snape seguiu pelo passeio por entre as árvores até chegarem a um mirante. De lá, eles podiam ver o rio e grande parte da cidade. Era uma bela vista.

Dali seguiram para a Cuesta de Carvajal, uma rua estreita formada por degraus de pedra desgastados, e que levava à _Cueva _de Salamanca.

Pararam diante de grades que barravam o acesso a um grande arco românico.

— Esta é a entrada do que foi outrora a Igreja de San Cipriano, uma das primeiras igrejas cristãs a serem erguidas quando Salamanca foi repovoada, no século XII. A igreja era encravada na muralha romana da cidade — explicou Snape, consultando seu guia.

— E a _Cueva_ é a cripta dessa igreja.

— A igreja foi derrubada no século XVI, e a maioria de suas pedras foi usada na construção da Catedral Nova de Salamanca. Mas este arco resistiu, milagrosamente, junto com parte da sacristia e os 23 degraus que levavam à escuridão da _Cueva_.

— Fascinante.

— Outro dado fascinante, como você diz, é que São Cipriano era bruxo antes de se converter ao cristianismo.

— Quer dizer que ele foi uma espécie de traidor do Mundo Mágico.

— Creio que você pode considerar assim, do ponto de vista do Mundo Mágico. — Snape olhou ao redor. — Já vimos o que tínhamos de ver. Podemos voltar à pousada, esperar a hora do jantar, que deve ser por volta das dez horas, e...

— O quê? Dez horas?

— Os espanhóis costumam jantar tarde. Para nós, é o ideal, porque precisamos mesmo esperar que o sol se ponha para voltar aqui, e o sol só irá se por às nove horas.

— Mas é muito cedo. Se voltarmos à pousada, não teremos nada para fazer. Por que não vamos dar uma olhada na cidade? Nas catedrais, por exemplo.

Snape encarou-o com certo estranhamento. Parecia tenso. Mas logo seus lábios se curvaram em um esgar.

— Nunca pensei que pudesse se interessar por catedrais, sr. Potter.

— Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim.

Eles seguiram pela Calle del Silencio rumo ao Patio Chico, que abrigava as duas catedrais. As ruas estavam cheias de turistas e jovens.

Era uma visão magnífica, as duas catedrais lado a lado. Snape lhe explicou que a Catedral Velha havia sido construída entre os séculos XII e XIV e mesclava os estilos românico e gótico. As construções românicas eram muito pesadas, e suas paredes tinham de ser muito espessas. As janelas precisavam ser pequenas para que as paredes pudessem ser resistentes e, assim, o interior das igrejas era muito escuro. Esse problema só foi resolvido com a chegada do estilo gótico, com seus arcos pontiagudos e grandes janelas em vitrais. O estilo gótico, especialmente o gótico flamejante, enfatizava a verticalidade e estruturas de pedra quase esqueléticas, com amplos vitrais. Assim, a Catedral Velha era uma estranha mistura de elementos pesados e leves.

O que mais impressionou Harry na Catedral Velha foi a cúpula, chamada de Torre del Gallo por causa da forma do cata-vento em seu topo. Snape lhe disse que a torre era construída sobre um duplo tambor octogonal, o que Harry não tinha a menor idéia do que fosse, e que possuía influências bizantinas. O que Harry podia ver era que a torre era guarnecida por torres menores, e que era coberta de escamas.

Snape descrevia os detalhes da Catedral Velha com palavras exóticas como "tímpanos", "jambas", "empenas" e "arcobotantes". Harry apenas suspirava e olhava para o céu.

A Catedral Nova era maior, e a havia sido construída apoiada sobre a parede norte da Velha.

— A Catedral Nova foi construída conservando a Velha, o que não era habitual naqueles tempos. Como foi construída entre os séculos XVI e XVIII, é uma mistura de gótico tardio e barroco — leu Snape. — A cúpula e a parte superior da torre campanário são barrocas.

Junto ao portão norte da Catedral Nova, Harry aproximou-se para observar as miniaturas esculpidas em longas faixas sobre a fachada. Havia touros, gárgulas, coelhos, porcos, um astronauta...

— Ei! Veja isso. O que um astronauta está fazendo em uma igreja do século XVI?

— Essas igrejas estão sendo restauradas a todo momento — explicou Snape, com uma expressão não muito convicta.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, inconformado. Não achava que fazia sentido esculpir um astronauta na fachada de uma igreja gótica.

Entraram na Catedral Nova, já que o acesso à Catedral Velha também se dava pela Nova. A Catedral Nova era magnífica, com seu gótico flamejante de torres arrojadas, mas Harry ficou mais impressionado com a Catedral Velha. No altar maior da capela central, havia um conjunto deslumbrante de painéis retratando a vida de Cristo e da Virgem Maria.

— O que você sabe sobre esses painéis? — perguntou Harry a Snape, aproveitando-se de seu guia particular.

— É um retábulo, formado por 53 painéis pintados por Nicolás Florentino no século XV.

Na abóbada, um afresco em cores vivas retratava o Juízo Final, com Cristo conduzindo as almas condenadas às portas do inferno.

Harry ainda estava admirando o afresco quando um sino bateu nove horas.

— Estou com fome — disse Harry.

— Vamos voltar à pousada e ver se já estão servindo o jantar.

sSsSs

Ao chegarem na pousada, o sr. Clavero recebeu-os com seu sorriso habitual. Disse-lhes que a pousada começava a servir o jantar às oito e meia todas as noites e encaminhou-os pessoalmente pelo corredor até o restaurante, sempre falando em espanhol com Snape.

O restaurante era um amplo salão em estilo rústico — as paredes de pedra banhadas pela luz dourada dos candelabros. O piso era revestido por azulejos, e o teto, em terracota cor de cobre. Um balcão coberto de potes de vidro de azeitonas e das mais variadas conservas protegia uma estante com vinhos e outras bebidas, e a entrada para a cozinha. Pendurados sobre o balcão, havia grandes pedaços de presunto e lingüiça de porco. Snape explicou-lhe que isso era tradicional por ali, e que a criação de porcos era a principal atividade da região.

Como era sexta-feira, contudo, os pratos do dia eram todos à base de peixe. Concordaram em dividir uma _merluza con chipirones_ (merluza com lulas). Segundo a garçonete morena que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Snape, o prato dava para dois. Acompanhavam o prato _vieras com amanitas _(ou seja, repugnantes mariscos com champignons, na tradução de Harry, que nem quis experimentar aquilo), _verduritas salteadas_ (legumes fritos na manteiga) e _pasta fresca con setas_ (um delicioso macarrão com champignon).

Snape pediu um vinho branco, "Palacio de Rueda", e quando tomou o primeiro gole, fechou os olhos de prazer. Harry encarou-o com espanto e, refletindo a respeito, notou que nunca antes vira Snape demonstrar satisfação com nada.

— Sublime — murmurou Snape, em uma voz aveludada que provocou uma reação quase física em Harry.

Sua própria reação deixou Harry um tanto preocupado. Snape, por sua vez, via o espanto com que Harry o observava, e meneou a cabeça.

— Você é muito jovem para saber apreciar um bom vinho.

Aliviado porque Snape intepretara mal a sua expressão, Harry experimentou, enfim, a bebida capaz de exercer tal efeito em Snape e... não achou nada de especial.

— Pensei que você desprezasse as coisas Muggle.

Snape fuzilou-o com os olhos.

— É assim que me vê, claro. Como fui Comensal da Morte, você acha que eu comia bebezinhos Muggle fritos no café da manhã. Está completamente enganado a meu respeito, mas sei que não adianta nada eu dizer isso: você nunca deu o menor valor à minha palavra.

As palavras de Snape saíram com um ódio contido e contrastaram terrivelmente com o tom de um minuto atrás, quando ele estava apreciando o vinho e tratando Harry quase que amigavelmente. Após o susto inicial, Harry também se deixou dominar pela raiva. Ele não dissera nada assim tão terrível. E Snape sempre fora um canalha. Snape não tinha o menor direito de ficar ofendido com o que Harry dissera.

— Eu vi você xingando a minha mãe de sangue ruim.

Uma veia pulsou na testa de Snape.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim, está entendendo? Nada! Você não faz idéia. Não fale do que não sabe.

— Eu devia saber que era impossível conversar com você amigavelmente. Que ingenuidade a minha.

Snape cerrou o punho da mão direita, como que prestes a perder o controle e partir para cima de Harry, mas em seguida o descerrou e continuou a comer, mantendo a cabeça erguida. Harry se sentiu mal, mas não conseguia entender por quê. Racionalmente, não via nada de errado no que dissera.

Continuou comendo, mas os pratos deliciosos pareciam ter perdido o sabor. Os minutos se arrastavam. Harry começou a se preocupar pensando que não era possível eles trabalharem juntos em meio àquela animosidade.

— Se não quer mais ir comigo até a _Cueva_, diga logo. Preciso saber.

— Esse caso não tem nada a ver com nossos sentimentos pessoais, Potter. Nós fizemos um acordo e eu irei cumpri-lo da melhor maneira possível. Como é meu hábito.

Harry sentiu a tensão se dissipar um pouco.

— Certo. Será que você poderia... me contar o que sabe da _Cueva_?

Snape havia terminado seu prato. Tomou mais um gole de vinho e serviu-se de mais um copo, como que para mostrar que não estava com pressa. Harry também terminou seu prato e aguardou, o mais pacientemente que pôde, resposta de Snape.

— Como você deve saber, a Inquisição foi devastadora para os bruxos desta região — iniciou Snape. — Todos os bruxos da época foram mortos ou precisaram se esconder. Isso fez com que a próxima geração de bruxos fosse totalmente desligada dos bruxos que aqui viviam antes da Inquisição. Os bruxos da geração nova não se interessaram em saber sobre a _Cueva_, talvez porque o local tivesse sido fechado pelos Muggles, talvez porque as lendas que os Muggles espalharam a respeito fossem ridículas demais.

— Por isso há tão poucas referências à _Cueva_ em nossas bibliotecas?

— É o que imagino. Há referências apenas a Scot, talvez porque Scot fosse um bruxo importante, e de origem escocesa. Mesmo assim, quando se menciona a caverna em que Scot aprendeu magia, as referências são muito vagas. Por isso, a única forma que encontrei de saber mais detalhes sobre a _Cueva_ foi pesquisar em fontes Muggle.

Harry olhou para Snape com desconfiança. Lá estava Snape falando dos Muggles outra vez. Onde ele queria chegar, afinal?

— E o que dizem os Muggles sobre a _Cueva_?

— Ah, são histórias fantásticas. Dizem que o diabo dava aulas de Magia Negra lá, pessoalmente. Durante sete anos, ele lecionava sete alunos. O pagamento era a alma de um dos alunos.

Harry esboçou um sorriso.

— Eu li sobre isso. E o tal do Marquês de Villena, que dá nome à torre junto à _Cueva_?

— A torre na verdade nunca pertenceu a Villena que, por sua vez, nunca foi Marquês. Villena era da baixa nobreza sem títulos e, ainda por cima, bastardo. Ele foi um dos alunos a quem o diabo ensinou, e que, ao final dos sete anos, foi sorteado para entregar sua alma a ele. Esse Villena era uma figura interessante. Aparentemente foi um homem muito inteligente e de vasta erudição. Foi escritor, tradutor e cirurgião; estudou matemática e astronomia. Sendo tão sábio, não é de surpreender que tenha sido condenado à prisão pela Inquisição, sob a acusação de praticar bruxaria e necromancia. Queimaram seus livros, e ele morreu no cárcere.

— Isso é horrível!

— Sem dúvida. Salazar Slytherin tinha suas razões para defender a segregação. Mas há tantos Muggles idiotas como há bruxos imbecis, e nem todos os Muggles são idiotas. Villena não era um bruxo. Era um Muggle que estudou muito, e estudou, inclusive, artes mágicas. Mas era um Muggle, tanto quanto os que o caluniaram e provocaram a sua morte. Quanto à Inquisição, com certeza foi um período negro para os bruxos, mas algumas lendas a respeito são exageradas.

— Pelas aulas de Binns...

— Binns é um péssimo professor. Não deve confiar em nada do que ele lhe ensinou.

Harry suspirou.

— Não me lembro de muita coisa mesmo.

Surpreendentemente, Snape esboçou um meio sorriso. Harry ficou mais animado e tomou mais um gole de vinho.

— O que mais você sabe sobre o Marquês?

— Dizem as lendas que, na hora que o diabo quis cobrar o que lhe deviam e pegar sua alma, ele se escondeu em um vaso dentro da _Cueva_.

— Ahahahaha! E o diabo não o encontrou?

— O diabo achou que ele havia fugido, e saiu correndo atrás dele. Assim que viu o diabo sair, o Marquês saiu correndo, e conseguiu escapar com sua alma, mas o diabo conseguiu agarrar sua sombra, e ficou com ela.

— A sombra?

— Sim. — Os lábios de Snape se curvaram em um sorriso entre irônico e divertido. — Em resultado, o Marquês percorria as ruas ensolaradas de Salamanca sem deixar nenhuma sombra nas calçadas.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Isso é surreal.

— Sem dúvida.

— Acha, então, que não há nenhum fundo de verdade nisso tudo?

Snape pareceu refletir por um momento. Depois fixou seus olhos em Harry.

— Eu acho que essa _Cueva_ era um sítio mágico, talvez um antigo cemitério celta. Um lugar em que as pessoas se reuniam para discutir e praticar magia desde muito antes da Idade Média. A Schola Obscura foi apenas um dos grupos que se valeu da _Cueva_, na Idade Média. A Igreja Católica quis sufocar isso, apagar da mente das pessoas a ligação com a magia, e por isso ergueu uma igreja por sobre esse sítio mágico. Como isso não foi suficiente, a Inquisição queimou todos os livros que mencionavam a _Cueva_, e mandou murar o local.

— E será que hoje em dia há magos tentando recuperar a tradição da _Cueva_ e da Schola Obscura?

— Creio que a _Cueva_ nunca deixou de ser usada para atividades mágicas. É claro, no entanto, que nem todos os que a freqüentaram sabiam realmente o que estavam fazendo.

A garçonete aproximou-se para tirar os pratos e roçou os seios no ombro de Snape. Harry olhou para o teto, e Snape deu-lhe um sorriso entre malicioso e vaidoso. A garçonete ofereceu-lhes a sobremesa. Harry abriu o cardápio e pediu um _Coulant fluido de praline de avellanas y chocolate blanco com helado de galleta_. Snape pediu apenas um café com uma trufa de chocolate.

— Você ao menos sabe o que pediu? — perguntou Snape, enquanto a garçonete se afastava, rebolando levemente os quadris.

— Claro que sei.

Na verdade, Harry tinha apenas uma vaga idéia, e ficou feliz ao descobrir que era um petit gâteau de praliné de nozes com sorvete de chocolate branco e wafers em cima. Harry jamais comera uma sobremesa tão deliciosa. O chocolate branco não era doce demais, e o bolo tinha uma textura macia e crocante ao mesmo tempo.

Entretanto, aquela overdose de açúcar após o vinho o deixou sonolento.

— Potter, se você dormir à mesa eu irei fazer o que temos de fazer sozinho.

— Eu não estou dormindo! — resmungou Harry. — Tudo bem. Vamos logo, então.

Os dois se levantaram. Snape acenou para a garçonete, que lhe lançou um sorriso _caliente_. Eles saíram do salão para o corredor, subiram a escada e atravessaram o corredor de seu andar até chegarem ao quarto.

Lá dentro, Snape fez sinal para Harry que segurasse seu braço. Harry se rebelou.

— Escute, eu não sou mais seu aluno. Sou um Auror, e sei aparatar tão bem ou melhor do que você! Não precisa ficar me levando para todos os lugares.

— Eu estou no comando, lembra-se? Você vai aparatar conjuntamente comigo todas as vezes que eu achar necessário.

Harry suspirou e passou o braço ao redor do de Snape. Assim que o fez, Snape fechou o braço, segurando o braço de Harry junto à lateral do corpo, como para ter certeza de que ele não escaparia. Harry não pôde deixar de se surpreender com seu jeito possessivo e protetor. Snape era realmente um enigma que Harry não conseguia decifrar.

sSsSs

Aparataram do lado de dentro da cerca de arame que circundava a igreja de San Cipriano, atrás do arco de entrada. Estava bastante escuro, pois não havia lua, e um tanto frio — Harry lamentou não ter levado nenhum agasalho mais quente para Salamanca.

— Aqui estamos — disse Snape, baixinho, soltando-lhe o braço. — Na _Cueva_.

Harry olhou ao redor com atenção. Era uma espécie de pátio em ruínas, com várias pedras caídas e muito entulho.

— Mas isto é apenas um pátio!

— De fato, não parece haver nada aqui — Snape caminhava pela cripta, com a ponta da varinha acesa. — Mas... eu sinto a força da magia. Você não sente?

Harry fechou os olhos para se concentrar melhor, e sentiu uma vibração nos ares.

— Sinto alguma coisa, sim.

Snape caminhou até uma construção de pedras.

— Esta é a Torre de Villena. Ela fazia parte da antiga muralha romana, que protegia a cidade contra invasores.

Harry se aproximou. As pedras caídas bloqueavam a visão de qualquer coisa dentro da chamada torre.

— Há magia de séculos concentrada aqui — murmurou Snape.

Por um instante, Harry entrou no espírito poético que parecia ter dominado Snape. Mas logo preocupações mais práticas o assaltaram.

— Muito emocionante, mas o que vou dizer para Robards, o meu chefe?

— Se não encontrarmos nada aqui, provavelmente eles enviarão esquadrões e destruirão tudo, até o centro da Terra — declarou Snape, em tom mais alto que o normal. — Não vai ficar pedra sobre pedra.

Harry o encarou com perplexidade.

— Acha mesmo?

— Tenho certeza. Eles vão querer fazer uma grande encenação para dizer que havia aqui um grupo de bruxos das trevas que precisava ser exterminado, e destruirão todo o local.

Harry ia argumentar que não era assim que o Ministério costumava agir, mais para contradizer Snape do que por convicção, quando um brilho prateado iluminou o interior da Torre, e uma figura começou a se materializar diante deles.

Parecia ser o fantasma de um homem alto, magro, de cabeleira negra e bigodes retorcidos para cima.

— Estou desapontado. Pensei que vocês fossem bruxos civilizados — disse ele, em um inglês perfeito, com um leve sotaque castelhano.

— Marquês de Villena, presumo? — indagou Snape.

O homem fez uma ampla mesura, sorrindo.

— Ao seu dispor.

Harry achou que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de onde.

— Er... Sr. Marquês, desculpe-me a minha indiscrição, mas como é que o senhor fala inglês?

— Sr. Potter, só porque estou morto não é razão para que não aprenda novas línguas! Não sei se sabe que fui tradutor quando era vivo...

— Oh, sim. Desculpe-me a ignorância: não sabia que os fantasmas podiam aprender línguas.

— De fato nós, fantasmas, somos muito conservadores: em geral, continuamos a fazer o que fazíamos em vida. Eu aprendia e praticava línguas; continuo a fazê-lo.

— Por que acha que não somos civilizados? — perguntou Snape.

— Bruxos civilizados destruiriam sem mais nem menos um templo da magia?

— Ah, mas aparentemente tudo não passa de lenda. Não vejo nada aqui a ser preservado. Só vejo pedras.

— A mais profunda magia opera no invisível, cavalheiros!

Harry estava cada vez mais desconfiado. Mas Snape agia com naturalidade, como se já esperasse o que estava acontecendo.

— Precisamos de provas concretas, Marquês.

— Se eu fosse vocês, não mexeria com assuntos tão perigosos — declarou o Marquês, em tom mais enigmático do que ameaçador.

— Quer dizer que aqui é, realmente, um portal de comunicação com o demônio? — indagou Snape.

— Não devo revelar nada a esse respeito. Como vocês sabem, é necessário que se faça um _pacto_ previamente.

— Você está nos propondo um pacto com o demônio? — perguntou Harry.

— Eu? Não. Mas se vocês querem mesmo encontrar com Ele, saibam que o preço é bastante alto.

— Você nos levaria até Ele? — perguntou Snape.

— Venham aqui amanhã à meia-noite e eu os conduzirei... ao seu destino.

— Por que amanhã? Por que não hoje? — insistiu Snape.

— Oh, creia, não é por mim que lhes digo que voltem amanhã... É por vocês. Para que tenham tempo de refletir a respeito do acordo que estão prestes a fazer.

Com estas palavras, o Marquês se dissipou nos ares.

De repente, a noite pareceu mais fria e mais escura do que nunca. Snape se aproximou de Harry e segurou-lhe o braço.

— Vamos voltar à pousada.

sSsSs

Ao chegarem ao quarto, Harry foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Quando saiu, já trajando seu pijama, encontrou Snape confortavelmente instalado na poltrona, lendo. Snape se levantou, guardou o livro em sua maleta, e foi para o banheiro. Harry ficou olhando para a cama, morrendo de cansaço e sem saber o que fazer. Acabou afundando na poltrona

— Potter. Acorde.

Harry abriu os olhos e demorou a entender por que havia um Snape diante dele, e de camisola, ainda por cima.

— Uh...

— Eu seria plenamente capaz de dormir a seu lado sem que nenhuma parte do meu corpo tocasse o seu, mas como você está nitidamente aterrorizado com a perspectiva de que esse contato _repulsivo_ possa vir a ocorrer, armei uma barreira divisória mágica na linha central da cama, e arrumei os dois lados da cama separadamente, cada um com um lençol e um cobertor.

Harry se sentia confuso. Snape parecia realmente ofendido e até magoado, e Harry entendia por quê. Harry parecia estar sugerindo que Snape poderia atacá-lo sexualmente, e isso, com certeza, era ridículo. Racionalmente era absurdo, Harry reconhecia isso. Mas havia uma parte de Harry que não tinha tanta certeza assim.

— Onde você encontrou outro lençol? — perguntou Harry, decidindo desviar o assunto para detalhes menores.

— Telefonei para a portaria e mandei que trouxessem um.

— Ah. Tudo bem.

Talvez porque Harry não houvesse soado muito decidido, Snape murmurou, em seu tom mais baixo:

— Pode testar a barreira o quanto quiser.

Harry quase disse que não precisava fazer isso, que confiava em Snape, mas um demônio interior o levava a querer contrariar Snape. Aproximou a mão da barreira e verificou que não conseguia ultrapassá-la. Snape o fuzilou com os olhos, com certeza zangado por ver que Harry continuava não confiando nele.

— Estou vendo que eu não consigo romper a barreira, mas e quanto a você? Como posso ter certeza? Talvez eu deva colocar minha própria barreira.

Snape parecia a ponto de explodir.

— Faça o quiser, Potter. Só me deixe dormir, porque estou cansado. Não se esqueça de que estou aqui lhe fazendo um favor. Você não precisava fazer toda essa cena só para mostrar a repulsa que sente pela minha pessoa. Nós dois sabemos muito bem quais são os seus sentimentos em relação a mim.

Snape entrou embaixo dos cobertores, ocupando o lado direito da cama. Sentindo-se culpado e sem saber por quê, Harry aconchegou-se no lado esquerdo.

sSsSs

Continua...

Nota: (1) tradução livre (obrigada a Ana Granger e Jessy Snape pela ajuda com o espanhol):  
— Boa tarde, senhores. Espero que tenham feito boa viagem.  
— Muito boa, obrigado.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

Quando Harry acordou, Snape não estava mais na cama, nem no quarto. Harry se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Escovou os dentes, lutou contra os cabelos rebeldes como fazia todas as manhãs. Removeu a barreira divisória mágica que Snape colocara sobre a cama, com medo que as camareiras entrassem para arrumar a cama e ficassem assustadas, e ajeitou os cobertores. Desceu para tomar café. Comeu um pedaço de melão com presunto — o presunto de Salamanca realmente fazia jus à fama de melhor do mundo. Tomou uma xícara de café com um pedaço de bolo. Terminando o café, foi até a portaria. O sr. Clavero abriu-lhe um de seus sorrisos mais amigáveis.

— Bom dia, sr. Potter! O sr. Snape foi passear à beira do rio.

O velho parecia ler pensamentos. Devia ser devido a todos os anos de experiência com clientes!

— Obrigado, sr. Clavero. Vou dar um passeio lá fora também.

Harry saiu e contornou o hotel para ir na direção do rio. Um amplo gramado levava até a praia. O sol mal havia nascido, e as nuvens no horizonte tinham uma coloração rósea. Avistou Snape ao longe, caminhando pela praia na direção da pousada. Na direção de Harry. Harry sentiu uma estranha ansiedade ao vê-lo. Continuou andando. O vento soprava, desarrumando-lhes os cabelos. Harry não ligava nem um pouco, porque seus cabelos estavam sempre desarrumados mesmo. Riu ao pensar que os cabelos de Snape também não eram nenhum modelo de bom comportamento. Quando Snape se aproximou o suficiente para ver-lhe as feições, ele estava sorrindo, o que o deixou estupidamente embaraçado.

— Olá — disse Harry, tentando disfarçar o embaraço.

Snape não respondeu nada e continuou andando.

— Ei, não vai me cumprimentar?

— O que quer que eu diga? Que fale do clima, ou da paisagem, ou qualquer outra amenidade desse tipo?

— Eu também não gosto de falar só por falar — respondeu Harry, virando-se, apressando-se para alcançar Snape e andando a seu lado. — Mas que essa paisagem é linda, lá isso é.

— Eu fui a pé até a ponte romana. É magnífica.

— Oh. Eu gostaria de vê-la também. Deve ser muito bonita, principalmente à noite, imagino. Você viu mais alguma coisa interessante no caminho?

— Alguns moradores decorando o restaurante para a _Lunes de Aguas_.

— O que é essa _Lunes de Aguas_, afinal?

Snape deu um sorriso irônico.

— Essa festa teve origem em um costume do século XVI. O rei Felipe II decretou que as prostitutas de Salamanca deveriam ser levadas para fora da cidade durante a quaresma. Na quarta-feira de cinzas, elas eram conduzidas até o outro lado do rio, para a vila de La Salud de Tejares, onde permaneciam sob a custódia do "Padre Putas". Esse mesmo padre as trazia de volta à cidade uma semana após a Páscoa, na segunda-feira de Quasimodo. Nesse dia, as prostitutas voltavam em barcos decorados com flores, para que fossem diferenciados dos barcos normais. Os estudantes da universidade esperavam por elas na Ponte Romana, com iguarias de Páscoa. Essa festa é celebrada até hoje. Vêm pessoas de todas as partes do país para comer o tradicional _hornazo_, que é uma torta recheada com lingüiça e ovos.

Harry riu.

— Padre Putas! Essa é demais.

— Eu esperava que você me perguntasse sobre Quasimodo.

— Tudo bem... Eu sei que Quasimodo é o Corcunda de Notre Dame, claro. Mas por que existe uma segunda-feira de Quasimodo?

— Na verdade, o Corcunda de Notre Dame foi chamado assim por causa do domingo de Quasimodo, que é o primeiro domingo depois da Páscoa, porque ele foi encontrado nas escadarias da catedral de Notre Dame nesse dia. O nome Quasimodo vem do texto em latim do intróito desse dia, que começa com a frase "_Quasi modo geniti infantes_...", da Primeira Epístola de Pedro ("Como bebês que acabam de nascer..."). Literalmente, _quasi modo_ significa "como".

— Estou impressionado. Você fez mesmo a sua lição de casa!

Snape deu um sorriso vaidoso. Caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo. Quando se aproximaram da pousada, Harry temeu que Snape quisesse livrar-se dele.

— Eu estava pensando em ver mais alguns lugares na cidade.

— Faça o que quiser do seu tempo. Só temos um compromisso hoje, à meia-noite.

— É que... você é um ótimo guia turístico. Eu estava pensando se não gostaria de ir comigo.

O olhar que Snape lhe lançou pareceu atravessá-lo.

— Até que enfim você está reconhecendo as minhas qualidades!

Assim que se refez da surpresa, Harry pensou em dizer que ele não tinha muitas, mas desistiu. Não seria inteligente provocar outra briga. Optou por uma queixa bem mais humilde.

— Você nunca reconheceu nenhuma das minhas, também.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você é especialmente hábil em me irritar. Não são todos que conseguem essa façanha.

Harry não sabia dizer se Snape estava brincando ou não, mas, de qualquer jeito, riu.

sSsSs

Passaram o resto da manhã e o início da tarde visitando lugares históricos: a Universidade, a _Casa de las Conchas_, a estranha _Torre del Clavero_. Como tudo fechava das 2 às 5 devido à _siesta_, eles pararam para almoçar na ampla e magnífica Plaza Mayor — nada muito caro, apenas algumas _tapas_ com vinho. Às quatro horas eles racharam a conta, como haviam combinado, e foram caminhando até a _Casa de las Muertes_, com suas lúgubres caveiras decorando a fachada. Harry brincava de contar as cegonhas que via sobre as torres das igrejas e, depois das cinco horas, quando as lojas reabriram, Snape parava em todas as lojas de roupas elegantes para admirar as capas, encantado, em especial, com os botões de filigrana, conhecidos como "botões charros", que eram o emblema de Salamanca.

À tardinha voltaram, cansados, para o hotel, e resolveram jantar o mais cedo possível para descansar um pouco antes de irem para a _Cueva_.

Só durante o jantar Snape mencionou o assunto em que Harry havia tentado não pensar o dia todo.

— Você tem consciência de que iremos passar por uma espécie de prova na _Cueva_, não?

— Imaginei que sim. Você tem alguma idéia de que tipo de prova possa ser?

— Creio que irão oferecer a cada um de nós algo muito precioso. Talvez o nosso maior sonho, aquilo que mais desejamos. Em troca... de nossa alma, como dizem os que acreditam no demônio.

— Como o Espelho de Ojesed... Mas você acredita em demônio?

— Não há nenhum demônio fora de nossa própria alma. É por isso que é dentro de nós que eles vão encontrar os pontos fracos com que irão nos tentar.

— Como assim?

— Não sei exatamente o que encontraremos. Mas a pergunta é, você está preparado para se confrontar com o seu maior desejo e... recusá-lo?

Harry pensou em qual seria o seu maior desejo. Que ninguém, nem seus pais, nem Cedric, nem Sirius, nem Ginny tivessem morrido por sua causa. Especialmente Ginny, porque a morte dela fora um golpe terrível demais. Sim: que Ginny estivesse viva.

— Está preparado para encontrar novamente aqueles a quem você perdeu? — perguntou Snape, atravessando-o com seus olhos negros.

— Seu miserável, você está lendo minha mente!

— Você pode não acreditar, mas eu estava tentando ajudá-lo.

Harry não sabia se estava preparado ou não. Snape saboreava o vinho tinto e flertava com Consuelo, a garçonete, à distância, o que deixava Harry ainda mais irritado. Harry tentou se acalmar. Snape parecia calmo, mas provavelmente também estava enfrentando seus demônios pessoais. Harry esvaziou o copo, e encheu mais um.

Meia hora depois, subiram para o quarto, cansados e meio bêbados. Harry se jogou na cama, na diagonal, ocupando todo o espaço. Então viu Snape em pé, observando-o, e encolheu-se no seu lado.

— Oh, não se preocupe com essa bobagem de barreiras. Deite logo aí.

Snape pegou o telefone, discou e começou a falar em espanhol. Pelo que Harry entendeu — ele estava começando a entender espanhol! — Snape pedira para ser acordado às quinze para a meia-noite. Snape recolocou o fone no gancho e tirou o pulôver. Foi quando Harry se deu conta de que Snape estava tirando as roupas. Na frente dele! Com muita naturalidade, como se fizesse isso todos os dias, Snape abriu as calças. A garganta de Harry secou. Harry sentou-se na cama e começou a se despir também, tentando não olhar para Snape.

De relance, viu Snape só de cueca — alguns pêlos negros, não muitos, espalhados pelo peito onde os músculos se delineavam apenas sutilmente, ombros largos e bem torneados e um volume considerável salientando-se dentro da cueca branca — antes que ele entrasse embaixo dos cobertores. Harry tirou os óculos, os jeans e depois a camiseta.

Finalmente, Harry se deitou e puxou as cobertas sobre si. O cheiro e o calor do corpo do outro mago o envolveram, e Harry teve de sufocar um gemido de desejo. Era culpa do vinho; só podia ser.

O telefone tocou e despertou Harry de um sonho tórrido em que Snape o beijava e comprimia-se contra ele. Entreabrindo os olhos, Harry viu Snape tirar o fone do gancho e grunhir alguma coisa. Com pavor, Harry percebeu que seu pênis estava dolorosamente ereto sob os cobertores, a pontinha já pingando esperma. Snape se levantou e foi para o banheiro, e Harry imaginou que ele talvez tivesse tido o mesmo sonho e estivesse agora se masturbando lá dentro... Só de pensar naquilo, Harry gemeu de frustração. Por baixo dos cobertores, Harry cerrou a mão ao redor do pênis. Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro de Snape, aspirou profundamente aquele cheiro que o enlouquecia de tesão. Bombeou o pênis num ritmo acelerado e gozou rápida e intensamente, mordendo o lábio para não gritar.

Um feitiço de limpeza, uma ajeitada nos lençóis e travesseiros e tudo estava como era antes.

Ou, pelo menos, era o que Harry queria acreditar enquanto vestia as calças, a camiseta e o suéter.

Snape saiu do banheiro já vestido.

— Está pronto?

— Estou.

Snape abriu sua maleta e retirou uma jaqueta verde-esmeralda.

— Vista isso — disse, estendendo-o a Harry. — Está frio lá fora.

Harry se lembrou de que havia sentido frio na noite anterior. Como agora iriam à _Cueva_ ainda mais tarde, provavelmente estaria mesmo mais frio.

A jaqueta tinha aquele mesmo cheiro almiscarado que enlouquecia Harry. Harry fechou os olhos e a vestiu. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Snape estendendo a mão e ajeitando a jaqueta em seus ombros.

— A cor combina com seus olhos — murmurou Snape, em sua voz grave e aveludada.

Harry sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Algo estava acontecendo ali, e ele tinha muito medo de descobrir o que era.

— Vamos — disse Snape, segurando-lhe o braço.

sSsSs

Aparataram exatamente no mesmo local da noite anterior. Tudo parecia exatamente igual.

Snape soltou seu braço e Harry caminhou pelo pátio. De repente, avistou um buraco nos fundos do pátio. Andou naquela direção. Snape o seguiu. Era uma escada que descia para as trevas.

Snape afastou-o para o lado.

— Eu vou na frente.

Harry deixou que ele o fizesse. Começaram a descer os degraus. Quando Snape chegou ao pé da escada, Harry o perdeu de vista. Harry terminou de descer e viu-se em um lugar completamente escuro.

— Snape?

Ninguém respondeu. Uma sensação de pânico acometeu Harry. Mas logo um aroma familiar o cercou, e Harry reconheceu o cheiro floral que costumava associar a Ginny. Uma imagem se formou diante de seus olhos. Era Ginny, exatamente como há quatro anos: o mesmo brilho divertido nos olhos, os mesmos cabelos ruivos flamejantes.

— Ginny!

— Harry...

Como na primeira vez que haviam se beijado, Ginny correu para ele e se atirou em seus braços.

— Que bom que você veio. Agora vamos ficar juntos, para sempre — sussurrou ela em seu ouvido.

Harry sabia que era uma ilusão, e sua consciência não o deixava em paz. Sabia que, se cedesse à ilusão, se tornaria um joguete nas mãos de outros seres cujos propósitos ele nem mesmo sabia. No entanto, como era doce ter o grande amor de sua vida novamente em seus braços!

Harry estava entregando os pontos quando se lembrou de Snape. Não podia deixá-lo lá, sozinho. Fora ele, Harry, que o arrastara para aquela aventura insana. Qual seria o maior sonho de Snape? E se os dois fraquejassem, o que seria do Mundo Mágico? Não; não era certo ficar ali com Ginny. Harry precisava encontrar Snape. No entanto, não tinha coragem de mandar Ginny embora.

Harry tomou Ginny pela mão e continuou andando em meio à escuridão, concentrando-se em Snape. Precisava encontrar Snape.

Assim que se concentrou nesse desejo, como num passe de mágica, encontrou o que queria. Snape, contudo, não estava a sós. Havia alguém em seus braços. Por um instante, Harry teve ciúme de quem quer que fosse que estivesse ali. Mas quando pôde ver com mais clareza, viu que a pessoa nos braços de Snape era... ele mesmo.

Sem acreditar no que via, Harry viu Snape se ajoelhar aos pés do outro Harry.

— Perdoe-me, Harry — disse Snape, em voz embargada.

O outro Harry abraçou os ombros de Snape e o ergueu com delicadeza, até tomá-lo novamente nos braços.

— Eu o perdôo, Severus.

Snape o abraçou com força, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro Harry.H

Um nó se formou na garganta de Harry. Engoliu em seco, sabendo o que teria de fazer. Aproximou-se de Snape e segurou-o pelo braço.

— Snape. Ele não é real. Eu sou o verdadeiro Harry. Precisamos ir embora.

Snape afastou o rosto do Harry ilusório e fitou o verdadeiro Harry.

— Você não me quer. Deixe-me ficar aqui.

— Mas não é real. Você vai virar um fantoche nas mãos deles.

— Não me importa. De que vale a minha vida, afinal? Aqui eu tenho o que eu quero.

— Não! Não podemos ficar aqui. Eu vou desistir do meu maior sonho. — Assim que Harry disse isso, Ginny desapareceu nos ares. — Eu vim buscar você.

— Não sou tão forte quanto você.

Harry segurou o braço de Snape com força.

— Vamos. Eu vou levar você embora.

Snape fitou-o com um olhar cheio de dor, mas segurou o braço de Harry.

sSsSs

Estavam de volta ao quarto. Snape deixou-se cair na poltrona, parecendo arrasado. Harry tirou as roupas, vestiu o pijama e deitou-se no seu lado da cama.

— Venha descansar. Amanhã você estará melhor.

Snape tirou os sapatos lentamente, depois as roupas. Vestiu sua velha camisola cor de cinza e se deitou.

Harry queria abraçá-lo, dizer-lhe que sentia muito. Tocou-lhe o ombro de leve, mas ele recuou de imediato.

— Não me toque — disparou, por entre os dentes, em tom cheio de ódio.

Enquanto Snape pegava sua varinha e colocava a barreira divisória na cama, uma lágrima aflorou em cada um dos olhos de Harry. Harry entendia muito bem o que Snape estava sentindo. Harry também tivera de abrir mão de seu maior sonho naquela noite, mas o fizera por uma clara opção própria. Para Snape, aquela devia ter sido uma experiência terrivelmente humilhante. Harry queria dizer-lhe que não era pena o que sentia por ele. Mas Snape iria lhe perguntar o que era, então, e... Harry não sabia.

Queria dizer que o perdoava, como o Harry dos sonhos de Snape, mas não era verdade. Harry não achava que fosse capaz de perdoar Snape. Nunca.

sSsSs

Notas:  
_Tapas_ são salgadinhos. Na Espanha é comum combinar vários tipos de salgadinhos e comer como refeição.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry acordou, Snape estava arrumando sua maleta.

— Vai sair?

— Vou voltar à Inglaterra.

Harry ergueu-se de imediato.

— O quê? Como assim?

— Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer aqui. Você já viu como é o sistema: eles não vão revelar mais nada se não fizermos o pacto.

— E o que eu faço, então?

— Faça o que quiser. Não tenho nada com isso.

— Ah, é assim? Vai embora diante da primeira dificuldade que surge no seu caminho?

Snape ficou branco e aproximou-se dele de punhos cerrados.

— Vai me chamar de covarde outra vez?

Harry ficou como que paralisado. Por que é que eles sempre voltavam ao mesmo ponto?

— Escute... Não vamos começar tudo de novo... Por que você é tão difícil?

— Eu, difícil? Já perdi a conta de todos os insultos que você já me dirigiu, mas não, _eu_ é que sou difícil!

— Sei que você não vai gostar se eu mencionar o que aconteceu a noite passada, mas não tem jeito, vou ter de falar.

— E se eu não quiser ouvir, você vai me chamar de covarde.

Desta vez Harry não respondeu à provocação.

— Ontem eu abri mão do meu maior sonho porque você estava lá, e você era real. — Harry olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Snape e viu um brilho acender-se no fundo dos escuros túneis. — Fui atrás de você e quando o encontrei com uma outra versão de mim mesmo... fiquei orgulhoso, mas também com ciúmes. Ontem eu não entendi a minha própria reação, mas agora entendo o que senti. Você ama aquele Harry, aquele que está na sua imaginação, aquele que o perdoa e precisa de você de um jeito especial. Você ama a ele, e não a mim.

Os olhos de Snape pareciam incendiar sua alma.

— O que você está dizendo não faz sentido.

— Como não? Você ama apenas o Harry da sua imaginação porque é mais fácil. Porque não precisa lutar por ele.

Snape abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

— Ah, sim. Quer que eu mate dragões e duele por você, é isso?

— Não. Sabe que não é isso. Você me ama apenas porque acha que não pode me ter.

Snape segurou-lhe ambos os braços com força.

— Por que está me dizendo isso? O que _você _quer, afinal?

— Antes de mais nada, quero que fique.

— Para quê?

— Nós já enfrentamos nosso maior desejo, e não fraquejamos diante dele. Agora tudo o que eu quero é saber o que é a _Cueva_ — este é, agora, o meu maior desejo. Não creio que eles possam me tentar com outra ilusão. Acho que, juntos, poderemos voltar à _Cueva_ e... enganá-los. Se estivermos unidos, será mais fácil. Eu consegui resistir por sua causa e, bem, consegui tirar você de lá também, não?

— Unidos... Percebe o absurdo que está dizendo? Nós não conseguimos nos entender sobre nada!

— Será mesmo? Quando não estamos brigando, nós nos damos bem.

— Isso é um truísmo, Potter.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu _gosto_ de estar com você.

— Está querendo dizer que... que eu tenho uma chance com você?

— Eu... não sei.

— Nesse caso, prefiro ir embora. O que você está dizendo é muito vago para mim. Não gosto de coisas vagas.

— Eu sei que é vago, mas eu _sinto_ que pode dar certo. Eu sou um péssimo Legilimente, mas se afinarmos nossas mentes, se conseguirmos treinar comunicação mental...

— Quem lhe disse que você é um péssimo Legilimente?

— Ora, você! Eu nunca mais treinei Oclumência depois daquelas nossas aulas fracassadas, porque há muito poucos Legilimentes no Mundo Mágico. Nem mesmo entre os Aurors existe alguém que domine Legilimência.

— Eu nunca disse que você não era um bom Legilimente. O que eu disse é que você não se esforçava para fechar sua mente e aprender Oclumência. Mas você me pareceu ter talento para a Legilimência. Mais de uma vez você conseguir romper minhas defesas, coisa que o Lord... que Voldemort jamais conseguiu.

Harry ficou feliz e orgulhoso, e sentiu que havia esperanças.

— Está vendo? Mais uma razão para fazermos o que estou propondo. Você mesmo reconhece que eu consigo romper suas defesas. Isso deve ser porque há uma espécie de sintonia mental entre nós.

Snape ficou pensativo.

— De fato. Desde aqueles dias, no seu quinto ano, eu tenho essa suspeita.

— De que haja uma sintonia mental entre nós dois?

— Exato. Uma afinidade.

— Fique mais dois dias. Vamos treinar comunicação mental. Você tinha isso com Dumbledore, não?

— Oh, sim, mas Albus me treinou durante meses! Não acha que conseguiremos isso em dois dias, acha?

— Não, mas se conseguirmos alguma coisa, creio que será o suficiente para...

— Para enganar o diabo?

— Bem, o Marquês conseguiu, não foi? Não acha que somos melhores do que o Marquês?

Snape abriu um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

— Gryffindors...

sSsSs

Depois de longas discussões, concordaram em ir treinar à beira do rio. Ao passarem pela portaria da pousada, os olhos de Harry encontraram o quadro do fidalgo de cabelos negros.

— Snape. Olhe para esse quadro. Não é o...

— ... Marquês de Villena. Com certeza.

Os dois se voltaram para o sr. Clavero, que lhes dirigiu seu sorriso amável de sempre.

Harry deu de ombros, e Snape pareceu irritado.

— Vamos. Esse sr. Clavero tem algo peculiar que me intriga.

Snape não falou mais nada a respeito, e Harry também não sabia o que pensar. Sentaram-se em um banco de pedra à beira do rio. Snape olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que estavam a sós. Então tirou a varinha de dentro da jaqueta, discretamente.

— Se lançarmos Legilimens conjuntamente, poderemos passear pela mente um do outro.

— Você não vai me bloquear?

— Não tenho nada a esconder de você nem de ninguém. Você me considera um monstro. O que você verá é inócuo se comparado aos horrores que você me atribui em sua imaginação. Além disso, vou estar ocupado vendo os seus segredos...

— Quer dizer que eu vou ler a sua mente enquanto você lê a minha mente?

— Eu já lhe disse que a mente não é um livro, para que possa ser aberta e lida a nosso bel-prazer. Você ainda não entende essas sutilezas.

Harry suspirou.

— O que eu quero saber é se não vamos misturar nossos pensamentos se lançarmos Legilimens um sobre o outro ao mesmo tempo.

Snape fez um gesto de impaciência.

— Se você se concentrar, não.

Harry respirou fundo, preocupado. Suas experiências anteriores com Snape entrando em sua mente não haviam sido nada agradáveis nem tranqüilas.

— Vou contar até três — avisou Snape. — Um, dois, três... Legilimens!

— Legilimens!

Harry sentiu os olhos de Snape invadindo-lhe a mente e indo direto para as cenas mais humilhantes de sua infância. Harry se esforçou por se concentrar na mente de Snape.

Snape pequenino, no colo de sua mãe. Era apenas um bebê, e sorria para sua feia mãe. Até que Snape não era feio, quando bebê. Seus cabelos não eram tão oleosos, seu nariz não era tão grande e havia um brilho de esperança em seus olhinhos negros.

Um homem gigantesco surgiu à frente de Snape. Harry se encolheu ao vê-lo — era como se sentisse o medo de Snape. A mão pesada do homem adulto esbofeteou Snape. O pequenino Snape, que não devia ter nem cinco anos, emitiu um rosnado de dor e ódio e rolou pelo chão, o sangue escorrendo-lhe da boca.

Snape numa floresta, de mãos dadas com uma garota de cabelos ruivos. Uma névoa se ergueu da terra, turvando o céu estrelado.

A mesma garota, na aula de Poções com Slughorn. Snape mostrou-lhe algo escrito em seu livro, e os dois riram. Snape baixou a cabeça para que o professor e os colegas não pudessem vê-lo rindo.

Snape um pouco mais velho, com uns 17 ou 18 anos, transando com uma garota indiana, claramente mais velha do que ele. Harry ficou assistindo os dois transando — ela gozou uma, duas, três vezes, e ele continuou, e continuou... Eles pareciam perfeitos juntos, a pele dourada da garota contrastando com a pele pálida de Snape. Harry teve ciúmes da garota e não quis mais vê-los.

Snape, ainda muito jovem — teria talvez uns 19 ou 20 anos — sendo estuprado por um Comensal mais velho. A violência da cena era chocante. Harry quis dar um chute no meio das pernas do desgraçado.

Snape e outros amantes. O devotado amante que Harry vira na cena com a garota indiana se transformou por completo, dando lugar a um homem fechado, ardiloso e brutal.

Um salão de espelhos, e a imagem de Snape em todas elas. A imagem de Voldemort se agigantando. Mais uma vez, involuntariamente, Harry se encolheu.

Snape encolhido num canto, como um passarinho assustado, sem ter para onde fugir. Pálido, muito magro, os olhos arregalados de horror. Em meio à escuridão, o rosto de Dumbledore se destacou. Dumbledore estendeu a mão a Snape, e este a segurou.

Snape lutando contra Fluffy. Snape com as vestes em fogo após tentar salvar Harry no jogo de Quadribol. Snape percorrendo o castelo em busca de Harry, com uma expressão tensa, e depois relaxando ao ver Harry junto à estátua da bruxa corcunda e de um olho só que guardava a passagem para Honeydukes.

Snape falando com Harry em seu quinto ano, com uma expressão de orgulho: _Sim, Potter. Esta é a minha tarefa._

Mais uma vez, Dumbledore e Snape. _Não me peça isso, Mestre. Tudo menos isso._

sSsSs

Quando Snape interrompeu o feitiço, Harry estava exausto e chocado com tudo o que vira. Nos olhos de Snape, Harry viu espelhados seus próprios sentimentos. Será que havia em sua mente cenas tão dolorosas como as que vira na mente de Snape?

— Era a sua tia, aquela que quase lhe deu uma pancada com a frigideira e que o fazia de escravo?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

— E era o seu tio, aquele que o trancava no armário?

— Era.

Snape se levantou, num gesto brusco, e ficou andando de um lado para o outro.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, embaraçado.

— Bem, você já sabia dos meus tios. Você já havia lido minha mente antes, nas aulas de Oclumência.

— É verdade, eu já havia visto cenas de abuso. — Snape o fitou intensamente. — Naquele momento, eu tinha muitas outras coisas com que me preocupar. Agora...

— Agora o quê?

— A culpa é inexorável.

A princípio Harry não entendeu, mas aos poucos as peças começaram a se encaixar: Snape se sentia culpado pela infância de Harry, porque, se ele não houvesse contado da profecia a Voldemort, talvez os pais de Harry não tivessem morrido.

Harry queria poder dizer que perdoava Snape, e queria também se desculpar por nunca ter entendido que Snape estava tentando ajudá-lo, o tempo todo. Por que lhe era tão difícil fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas?

— Estou cansado — disse Harry, enfim, não agüentando mais tantas emoções conflitantes.

— Já quer desistir? O que aconteceu com o seu belo discurso de sintonia mental?

— Não é isso. É só que... acho que não vai fazer bem para nenhum de nós se ficarmos nos afogando na culpa e nas más recordações. Não podemos tentar algo mais leve?

— Sinto muito. Não creio que vá achar rosas ou algodão-doce na minha mente.

Harry riu.

— Algodão-doce... Isso me lembra que eu comprei _almendras garrapiñadas_ no restaurante do hotel.

— _Almendras garrapiñadas_?

— É. Torrones de amêndoas — explicou Harry, exibindo seu vocabulário espanhol recém-adquirido enquanto tirava do bolso um pacotinho e o estendia a Snape.

Snape provou uma e fez cara feia.

— Intragável, e um perigo para os dentes.

— Ora, vamos! Deve existir algum doce de que você goste!

Snape olhou para o céu.

— Vocês viciados em açúcar são impossíveis: simplesmente não conseguem acreditar que exista alguém que não compartilhe do seu vício.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry se sentiu pronto a recomeçar os treinos.

— Vou tentar me concentrar em coisas mais idiotas agora.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez a contagem regressiva para lançar Legilimens outra vez.

Harry passou um longo tempo vasculhando as memórias da adolescência de Snape e descobriu que ele gostava de ler aventuras de navios e piratas, e que tinha uma queda pelo Capitão Ahab. Com certeza Snape ficaria embaraçado se soubesse que Harry estava vendo aquelas memórias, pensou Harry, e se perguntou o que Snape poderia estar vendo em sua mente. Arrepiou-se e perdeu a concentração. Então viu o que Snape estava vendo: o momento em que Harry beijara Cho. Seus pensamentos se misturaram e entrelaçaram. Snape tinha os olhos fixos em Harry, e Harry pôde ver a imagem claramente: Snape o tomava nos braços e o beijava. Um calor intenso se espalhou pelo corpo de Harry. O beijo de Snape era ávido e desesperado, e invocava em Harry um desejo estonteante.

— Não vamos evoluir muito desse jeito — reclamou Snape, interrompendo o feitiço.

Ficaram em silêncio no banco por longos minutos. Harry voltou a comer amêndoas confeitadas, tentando parar de pensar no beijo.

— Nunca poderia imaginar que você seria capaz de participar de um ménage à trois — disparou Snape, à queima-roupa.

Harry teve de puxar pela memória para localizar ao que Snape estava se referindo. Então se lembrou de Kathryn e Edward.

— Eu lhe disse que havia muitas coisas que você não sabia sobre mim — declarou Harry, sentindo-se vitorioso porque Snape estava com ciúmes dele.

— Quem eram os seus parceiros?

— Kathryn era minha colega no curso para Aurors. Edward era namorado dela.

— Ela é Auror agora?

Harry sorriu.

— Não, ela não passou nos exames e teve de desistir. Na verdade, ela é do tipo que gosta de festas e diversão. Nada a ver com o que fazemos no Ministério. Nosso trabalho, na verdade, é muito entediante.

Snape estreitou os olhos para Harry. Harry não ia lhe dizer que Kathrin e Edward não haviam significado muito para ele, e que nunca mais os vira. Na verdade, Ginny havia sido o único amor de sua vida até aquele momento.

— Já que você tomou a liberdade de me fazer perguntas pessoais, eu também tenho duas perguntas a lhe fazer — disse Harry, ansioso.

— Quer saber sobre Rosier?

— Era ele, o canalha que...

— Sim. O pai de meu colega Evan Rosier. Um velho aliado de Voldemort; um dos primeiros Comensais da Morte. Eu me vinguei dele, depois. Foi uma vingança sutil, mas terrível.

— Você o matou?

— Oh, não, a morte seria algo bom demais para ele. Apenas despejei, sutilmente, uma poção no copo de firewhisky dele. Uma poção que impediu que ele fizesse o que fez a mim com qualquer outra pessoa. _Para sempre._

Harry teve um arrepio e achou que não era o caso de pedir detalhes.

— Suponho que a outra pergunta seja sobre a sua mãe — disse Snape.

— Isso.

— Ela era minha amiga. Mas eu achei que ela havia traído minha confiança. Fui ríspido com ela, e nunca mais conversamos. — Snape baixou os olhos. — Creio que esse foi o meu primeiro grande erro.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

Como choveu durante a tarde, eles continuaram treinando comunicação mental dentro do quarto. Harry achava cada vez mais difícil ignorar a crescente tensão sexual entre eles. Apesar das distrações, ao final do dia eles já conseguiam ler a mente um do outro sem precisar lançar Legilimens.

O jantar transcorreu em silêncio. O _solomillo _(lombo de vaca) estava soberbo. As alcachofras ao caldo de cordeiro, estupendas. O vinho, um Sierra Cantabria, era um acompanhamento perfeito — Harry estava começando a se apaixonar pelos vinhos da Espanha.

Na hora da sobremesa, Harry pediu um _chocolate en texturas_. Mas quando o prato chegou, Harry viu que era muito, mesmo para ele, e convenceu Snape a dividir com ele. Pediram a Consuelo para trazer outro pratinho. Quando Consuelo se aproximou, Harry fuzilou-a com os olhos.

Aquela sobremesa era um delírio. Havia uma parte em mousse, outra em brownie, outra em flan, tudo coberto com sorvete de chocolate e caramelo crocante.

Cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam, Harry temia ver seus desejos espelhados na mente de Snape. Desviava os olhos antes que pudesse ser tragado para tórridas imagens de seus dois corpos se movendo juntos, febrilmente...

Harry tomou mais um gole de vinho, driblou mais uma vez o olhar de Snape, que parecia persegui-lo, e mordeu o lábio inferior quando notou que nem era preciso ler a mente de Snape, que a mera presença do outro mago era o bastante para deixar todo o seu corpo elétrico. O clima entre eles era tão forte que nem Consuelo ousava se insinuar com Snape.

Harry se perguntava se os olhares fulminantes que havia dirigido a ela é que a haviam amedrontado...

Voltaram para o quarto depois do jantar e foram dormir — sem barreiras mágicas, mas também sem nenhum contato. Harry estava louco de desejo, e _sabia_ que Snape também o queria. Ainda assim, parecia haver uma barreira invisível entre eles.

Harry sonhou que Snape resolvera ficar para sempre na _Cueva_, com o falso Harry. Acordou em agonia e tocou o peito de Snape só para sentir que ele estava realmente ali. Sentiu o bater do coração do outro e se acalmou.

Quando despertou de novo, já estava amanhecendo. Ficou vermelho ao perceber que metade do seu corpo estava sobre o de Snape, e recuou de imediato. Mas Snape, como uma cobra dando o bote, lançou-se sobre ele, comprimindo-o contra o colchão.

— Você conseguiu me tirar do sério de novo. Espero que queira mesmo isso que vai acontecer agora, porque tensão sexual não resolvida tem limites, e eu já estou muito além deles.

Harry gemeu e abriu as pernas para que Snape se alojasse melhor entre elas.

— Não agüentava mais esperar que você se decidisse.

— Não entende que isso tinha de partir de você, e não de mim?

Harry entendia porque Snape achava isso. Primeiro, porque Snape se sentira humilhado e rejeitado pela reação de Harry ao saber que teriam de dividir uma cama. Depois, porque Snape se sentira totalmente exposto na cena que Harry presenciara na _Cueva_, e desde então esperara uma espécie de resposta de Harry. Uma resposta que nem agora Harry se sentia habilitado a dar.

— Você complica tudo demais — foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer. — Além disso, você disse que era o líder. Eu estava esperando que você tomasse a iniciativa.

Snape aproximou os lábios. Harry entreabriu os seus, à espera do beijo. Snape passou a língua devagar por sobre eles, provocando, e Harry segurou-o pela nuca, forçando aquela língua esquiva a penetrar-lhe a boca.

Harry deu um gemido apreciativo ao primeiro encontro de línguas e sentiu a respiração de Severus parar por um instante. Harry mergulhou ainda mais fundo, embriagado pelo sabor doce e amargo de Snape.

Snape interrompeu o beijo e ergueu o rosto, fitando Harry olhos nos olhos.

— Diga-me o que quer.

— O mesmo que você — respondeu Harry, sem fôlego.

Severus emitiu um som abafado e beijou Harry outra vez, devagar e arrebatadamente, enquanto insinuava uma das mãos por baixo da camisa do seu pijama. Dedos frios tocaram um mamilo, enviando um arrepio de prazer por todo o corpo de Harry.

— Harry — sussurrou Severus, em voz rouca, rolando o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador.

Nada poderia ser mais sensual do que ouvir Snape dizer seu nome enquanto o tocava.

— Severus — disse Harry, saboreando a palavra como se fosse, em si, preciosa.

Severus afastou os cobertores, puxou a camisa do pijama de Harry para cima e abocanhou um dos mamilos, fazendo Harry se contorcer todo de prazer.

Harry revidou apertando o traseiro de Severus por sobre a camisola.

— Por favor... Quero sentir sua pele contra a minha.

Severus não pensou duas vezes: começou a tirar as roupas de Harry, acariciando cada pedacinho que desvelava. Quando Harry estava só de cuecas, Severus parou e o devorou com os olhos, da cabeça aos pés. O desejo nos olhos de Severus conectou-se diretamente ao pênis de Harry, que já estava ereto.

Severus engoliu em seco e tirou a camisola. Dentro da cueca branca, o pênis de Severus estava clara e totalmente ereto. Harry estendeu a mão e tocou-o com suavidade por sobre o tecido.

Sem tirar os olhos dos de Harry, Severus tirou a própria cueca. Depois, devagar e saboreando cada momento, tirou a cueca de Harry. Por um instante, Harry sentiu-se frágil e exposto, mas a visão do pênis de Severus, tão firme e desejável, ajudou-o a vencer a timidez. Sem agüentar mais esperar, Harry puxou Severus para baixo. Seus corpos nus se colaram, e eles rolaram de lado.

— Ah, que tesão — murmurou Harry, mordendo de leve o pescoço de Severus e depois espalhando lambidas pela pele macia daquela região.

Severus respondeu enlaçando-o pela cintura e roçando o pênis no dele.

— Eu quero você — sussurrou Severus em voz rouca.

— E eu quero ser seu — respondeu Harry.

Severus gemeu e desceu a mão pelas costas de Harry, puxando Harry contra si.

— Vou entoar um mantra e você vai repetir comigo.

— O quê... ?

— Faça o que lhe digo. Não tenho lubrificante, mas isso não é problema. Nossos corpos estão repletos de fluídos. É só entoarmos as palavras certas e esses fluídos irão fazer o que queremos que façam.

Severus insinuou um dedo por entre as nádegas de Harry.

— Oh... Eu faço o que você quiser, mas enfie logo esse dedo em mim.

Severus deu um sorriso torto e começou a entoar o mantra. Harry não entendia uma só palavra, mas tentou imitá-lo. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar e tornar-se mais desperto ao mesmo tempo.

— Esse mantra facilitará nossos movimentos. Os seus músculos se tornarão mais elásticos e nossos fluídos agirão como lubrificantes naturais — explicou Severus, em seu tom professoral.

— Se você ensinasse essas coisas na aula, eu teria prestado atenção.

Severus parou de traçar aqueles pequenos círculos torturantes e penetrou-o com o dedo. Os músculos de Harry cerraram-se ao redor dele com firmeza. 

Era bom demais. Severus inseriu um segundo dedo e começou a mover os dedos para dentro e para fora, cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. Aquele mantra era fantástico. Harry nunca tivera uma preparação tão gostosa. Impeliu os quadris contra a mão de Severus, tentando fazer aqueles dedos hábeis entrarem mais fundo. Logo, Harry estava plenamente à vontade, movendo-se de encontro aos dedos de Severus em uma deliciosa dança.

— Agora chega. Você já se divertiu demais — disse Severus, removendo os dedos com cuidado.

— Que amante cruel você é!

— A paciência é a maior das virtudes. — Severus se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Harry e posicionou-se para a penetração. Harry arquejou quando o pênis de Severus deslizou para dentro dele, em um só movimento ágil. Soltou a respiração em golfadas e impeliu-se contra Severus. Com o pênis alojado dentro de Harry, Severus girou os quadris e recuou, apenas para mergulhar outra vez.

Severus dobrou-se por sobre o peito de Harry. Harry se agarrou a ele, braços e pernas envolvendo-o possessivamente. Severus penetrou e recuou, segurando Harry, preenchendo-o com firmeza até o fundo.

Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. O pênis de Severus preencheu cada centímetro de Harry. O suor cobria seus corpos ofegantes e seu ritmo se tornou quase frenético. Harry gostaria que eles pudessem continuar unidos daquela forma para sempre, mas o prazer crescia dentro dele quase rápido demais para controlar.

— Harry — murmurou Severus, em um som rouco, enquanto curvava os dedos ao redor do pênis de Harry. Para Harry, foi o que bastou: o toque dos dedos de Severus fez seu corpo crispar-se, e ele gozou com um grito abafado.

Severus mordeu o pescoço de Harry num rosnado gutural, aumentando a força de suas estocadas. Harry o abraçou com força, mexendo os quadris para acompanhar-lhe os movimentos. Severus penetrou-o uma, duas vezes, e soltou um longo gemido junto ao pescoço de Harry quando o orgasmo o arrebatou. Severus preencheu Harry com seu sêmen e tombou, esgotado, sobre ele.

Harry continuou abraçado a Severus enquanto suas respirações voltavam ao normal. Severus rolou para o lado. Seus olhos se encontraram. Severus parecia triste.

— O que foi? — perguntou Harry, temendo que Severus estivesse desapontado com ele. Mas quando olhou dentro dos olhos de Severus, ele entendeu. — O quê, você acha que eu não gostei?

— Não minta para mim.

— Olhe dentro dos meus olhos, Severus, e concentre-se no que _eu_ estou pensando, em vez de ficar lutando contra fantasmas que existem só na sua mente.

Severus penetrou em sua mente, e sua expressão de preocupação se dissipou de imediato, dando lugar a um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Também não pode ter sido tão maravilhoso assim. Eu posso fazer muito melhor do que isso.

— Você nunca se satisfaz, não é?

— Não posso me queixar. Foi uma trepada e tanto. Eu queria que tivesse sido mais lenta, mas eu estava louco de tesão.

— Não tão louco quanto eu!

Severus fitou-o intensamente.

— Se me der outra chance, mais tarde, eu posso fazê-lo gozar duas, três vezes seguidas.

— Como fazia com a sua amiga indiana?

— Maldição. Eu me esqueço de que você sabe todos os meus segredos agora!

— Sexo tântrico, não é? Foi ela que ensinou a você?

— Foi. Ela se chamava Amita.

— O que aconteceu com ela?

— Voltou para a Índia assim que percebeu que Voldemort era uma ameaça à paz do Mundo Mágico. Ela dizia que queria se casar e ter filhos, e que aquele ambiente não era o ideal para seus filhos.

— Você a amava?

— Estava loucamente apaixonado.

— Por que não foi com ela?

— Eu era muito jovem e ambicioso. Achava que o futuro junto ao Lord das Trevas me traria a glória e o respeito do mundo.

Harry suspirou.

— Amita parece ter sido mesmo muito sábia. Mas qual é a graça, ficar transando e não gozar nunca?

— É um ritual de reverência pelo parceiro, uma forma de culto.

O queixo de Harry só não caiu ao chão porque ele estava deitado.

— Você me surpreende muito, Severus.

— Quer dizer que vai me dar outra oportunidade.

Harry abriu um sorriso irônico.

— Você notou que eu não sou uma garota, não?

Severus franziu as sobrancelhas, depois deu um meio sorriso.

— Ah, entendo. Você não acredita que eu possa fazê-lo gozar três vezes seguidas. Deixe-me esclarecer-lhe certos fatos da vida: há uma garota dentro de cada um de nós. Só precisamos ativar os hormônios certos.

Harry suspirou.

— Mas eu não quero um parceiro tão controlado que nunca goze. Eu prefiro você como foi hoje.

Severus descansou a mão sobre o peito de Harry, num gesto possessivo.

— Veremos...

Harry cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua.

— Queria que tivéssemos feito isso antes. Eu queria muito, mas tinha medo.

— Oh, eu também não queria me envolver com você. Mas quando tive aquela visão na _Cueva_, foi como acender um fósforo em um salão cheio de pólvora: o tesão que eu estava sentindo por você se encontrou com o meu desejo de redenção. De repente, percebi que queria você, a única pessoa no mundo que poderia me dar, não a redenção, mas ao menos o perdão.

Harry sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Desculpe, eu...

— Eu sei. Eu não espero que me perdoe. Eu mesmo não me perdoarei jamais, então não posso esperar isso de ninguém, muito menos de você.

— Não, Severus, por favor. Não desista. Eu quero ser capaz de perdoar você.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não posso desistir. É meu maior desejo. E é inatingível. Aí talvez você tenha razão: o meu maior desejo é realmente inatingível. — Severus entrelaçou os dedos aos de Harry e apertou-lhe a mão com firmeza. — Quanto ao resto, você estava errado.

— Que resto?

— Você disse que eu só o queria porque não podia tê-lo. Agora posso dizer que isso não é verdade.

Os raciocínios de Severus eram sinuosos, mas Harry estava começando a entendê-los.

— Porque você ainda me quer — deduziu Harry.

Severus capturou-lhe os lábios em um longo beijo, que foi seguido outro, e mais outro...

Longos minutos depois, eles foram interrompidos por ruídos vindos de fora.

— Feliz _Lunes de Aguas_ — disse Severus.

— Oh, é verdade, é hoje. Então é por isso que estão fazendo tanto barulho. Ahn... Está me chamando de puta?

— Nunca. Você é meu. Só meu.

Harry sorriu.

— É um belo símbolo. Nunca vou esquecer que nossa primeira vez foi no _Lunes de Aguas_. Eu sei que estamos aqui só há três dias, mas parece que tivemos de esperar um longo tempo até, você sabe...

— Trepar.

Harry caiu na gargalhada, e viu que Severus ria também.

— O que eu quis dizer é que, finalmente, encontramos o que estávamos procurando — disse Harry, e colou os lábios nos de Severus outra vez.

sSsSs

Passaram a tarde de _Lunes de Aguas_ fazendo piquenique junto ao Tormes, comendo _hornazos_ e bebendo vinho tinto como todos em Salamanca.

Conseguiam comunicar-se mentalmente com bastante facilidade — era só estarem próximos um ao outro e em contato visual. À tardinha, quando voltaram para a pousada, Severus disse que não sabia se o plano de Harry daria certo, mas que, se dependesse de comunicação mental, eles estavam prontos.

Harry gostaria de ficar mais tempo com Severus, mas sabia que o Ministério não iria sustentá-los ali indefinidamente sem nenhum resultado prático. Os dois conversaram a respeito do que deveriam fazer e concordaram em voltar à _Cueva_ naquela noite.

Poucos minutos antes da meia-noite, Severus passou o braço em torno da cintura de Harry.

— Vamos. Quero que fique o tempo todo junto a mim. Não podemos perder o contato visual. _No te pierdas de mi vista._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

Aparataram perto da escada que levava à _Cueva_. Severus segurou a mão de Harry com firmeza e desceu os degraus na frente. Quando chegaram ao pé da escada, a escuridão era completa.

De repente, uma luz dourada surgiu. Eles puderam ver a caverna — as paredes de rocha cobertas de musgo, o chão aplainado e as teias de aranha pendendo do teto. O facho de luz tocou na superfície de uma parede e, como se eles estivessem assistindo a um filme, Harry viu um grupo de homens primitivos, vestindo peles de animal, reunidos em círculo. Essa imagem foi substituída por outra. Havia gigantes, anões e homens usando túnicas. Então um homem que Harry supôs ter vivido na época do Império Romano apareceu sozinho, observando as entranhas de um pássaro.

— É um Auspex — disse Severus. — Ele está examinando as entranhas do pássaro para interpretar os desejos dos deuses.

O Auspex desapareceu, dando lugar a um grupo de mouros. Vários grupos de mouros se sucederam. Gradualmente, alguns espanhóis (ou outros europeus) começaram a aparecer como discípulos dos mouros. Os mouros lhes ensinavam desde matemática até astrologia e divinação. Alguns praticavam a necromancia; outros, a alquimia e a cabala hermética. Outros ainda estudavam os sonhos. Grimórios eram escritos e seus ensinamentos transmitidos de geração em geração. Pessoas dançavam ao redor de um pentagrama e entoavam cânticos. Ninguém usava varinhas, nem pronunciava encantos como os bruxos que Harry conhecia faziam.

Quando o foco de luz centrou-se em um mago usando chapéu pontudo e vestes esvoaçantes presas com um cinto com fivela, Severus apertou o braço de Harry.

— Veja. É Michael Scot. Foi ele que introduziu esse novo estilo de trajar dos bruxos, com as vestes e o chapéu pontudo.

— Mas nós não usamos esses cintos — protestou Harry, divertindo-se porque o comentário de Severus lhe soara muito gay.

Nas imagens que se seguiram já não havia mouros. Havia sempre uma espécie de sacerdote que dirigia a prática. Este sacerdote tinha uma chave de cobre pendurada ao pescoço. Ao que parecia, ele permanecia na função até morrer, sendo então substituído por um outro.

Imagens se sobrepunham a imagens, e surgiam outros grupos, lendo livros, fazendo cálculos e desenhos nas paredes da caverna sob a luz bruxuleante das velas. Pessoas doentes chegavam e eram curadas; outras pessoas tinham visões e alucinações. Pessoas ficavam invisíveis, ou se vaporizavam em pleno ar; outras pessoas surgiam do nada. Pessoas controlavam os ventos, as águas e influenciavam as estrelas; outras criavam terremotos.

As roupas das pessoas iam mudando conforme a época. Imagens de homens trajando camisas de linho com babados na gola e nos punhos foram seguidas por imagens de outros homens, usando perucas e coletes sem manga. Como em uma estranha passarela de moda, um estilo se seguia ao outro: gibões, todos os tipos de meias-calça, calções folgados, pantalonas... Mulheres trajando chapéus extravagantes e amplas saias cônicas conversavam com homens em sobrecasacas. Mulheres em espartilhos e toucas; homens usando casacos, ligas e costeletas. Os cabelos à la garçonne dos Loucos Anos Vinte e as mini-saias dos Anos Sessenta.

Estavam se aproximando dos tempos atuais. Os cabelos longos e calças boca-de-sino da década de 70 dominavam quando um jovem sacerdote começou a dirigir a prática. Harry achou que o conhecia, mas só depois de ver mais algumas seqüências de imagens, quando os cabelos diminuíram e cabelos e roupas ganharam cores vivas, Harry o reconheceu: era o simpático senhor Clavero, dono da Pousada del Clavero. A última imagem que viram foi a deles mesmos, dois dias atrás. Harry abraçado a Ginny, Severus abraçado a Harry, e depois Severus entre o Harry real e o imaginário.

Quando as últimas imagens se dissiparam, Clavero surgiu diante de Severus e Harry.

— Fico feliz que tenham vindo.

— Señor Clavero, creio que nos deve uma explicação — disse Severus.

— Por favor, sentem-se — disse o velho senhor, apontando para um minúsculo anfiteatro com cadeiras revestidas em veludo vermelho.

Eles desceram alguns degraus. Harry escolheu uma cadeira e sentou-se. Clavero sentou-se a algumas cadeiras de distância, quase a noventa graus. Severus ocupou a cadeira ao lado de Harry.

— Como vocês devem ter visto, este lugar é utilizado há mais de mil anos para práticas mágicas — iniciou Clavero. — Alguns dizem que foram os Orculi, ou Dactyls, e os Janae que ensinaram os segredos da magia aos primeiros homens. É difícil dizer, porque, como talvez vocês tenham notado, este local tem a propriedade de mostrar aos que o visitam exatamente aquilo que eles querem ver.

— Como o Espelho de Ojesed? — perguntou Harry, mas logo percebeu que Clavero não o entenderia, já que provavelmente nunca vira esse espelho.

— Não conheço esse espelho, sr. Potter, mas imagino que vocês, bruxos, tenham muitas maravilhas das quais jamais ouvi falar e que não posso sequer imaginar!

— Quer dizer que o senhor, apesar dos seus poderes, não se considera um bruxo?

— Não faço parte de sua comunidade — respondeu Clavero.

— Ele é um Muggle, Harry. Ele e todas as pessoas que vimos passar por aqui, talvez com a exceção de Scot. — Severus voltou-se a Clavero. — "Muggle" é o termo que usamos para designar as pessoas não-mágicas.

— Entendo. Parece-me que vocês, bruxos, se isolaram das pessoas não-mágicas, e guardam para si, ciumentamente, os seus conhecimentos. Mas nós, Muggles, como vocês dizem, também temos potencial para a magia, um potencial que pode ser desenvolvido.

— Infelizmente, nosso mundo acredita que as pessoas já nascem bruxos e bruxas ou Muggles — disse Harry.

— O senhor disse bem, sr. Potter: infelizmente. Em primeiro lugar, porque vocês estão errados, e esta _Cueva_ é a prova disto. Em segundo lugar, porque isso acabará criando animosidades perigosas entre nossos dois mundos. Na verdade, isso já está acontecendo, mesmo agora.

— O que é exatamente esta _Cueva_? — perguntou Severus.

— Um lugar com propriedades mágicas em que as pessoas enfrentam seus próprios desejos e aprendem a entrar em contato com seus poderes.

— Sr. Clavero, sabe por que viemos para cá? — perguntou Harry.

— Sim. Vocês vieram por causa de Parejo.

— Sabia disso desde que chegamos?

— Na verdade, antes disso. Não foi por acaso que vocês vieram para a minha pousada. Eu dei um jeito de... dirigi-los para lá.

— Creio que o senhor nos deve uma explicação completa, então — disse Severus, em seu tom mais baixo.

Clavero assentiu, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

— Parejo era meu aluno. Ele soube da existência do Mundo Mágico e ficou revoltado. Odiava os bruxos por se manterem à parte, segregados das pessoas ditas normais. Parejo queria mostrar aos bruxos que podia levar a melhor sobre eles. Estava decidido a conquistar o que ele considerava o centro mais evoluído do Mundo Mágico, o Reino Unido. E estava indo muito bem, quando foi apanhado.

— Afinal, quem são vocês? — perguntou Harry. — Apenas pessoas normais que estudam magia?

— Eu não teria me expressado melhor, sr. Potter — disse Clavero.

— Mas o que o diabo tem a ver com isso?

Clavero riu.

— São as superstições das pessoas que não entendem nada de magia. Nós, da Schola Obscura, deixamos que pensem o que querem pensar, porque se divulgássemos a verdade, seríamos perseguidos tanto pelo Mundo Mágico como pelos... Muggles... que não se interessam pela magia e a rejeitam.

— Quando viemos aqui, no primeiro dia, vimos o fantasma do Marquês de Villena — disse Harry.

— Ele me ajuda a vigiar o local. Quando escutou vocês dizerem que o Mundo Mágico iria destruir a _Cueva_, ele achou que deveria fazer algo. Ele falou comigo e me pediu que os deixasse entrar. Achou que vocês não resistiriam ao poder da _Cueva_, e ficariam aqui. Estava enganado. — Clavero fitou-os com um brilho travesso nos olhos. — Ou será que não?

— O senhor é como um Fiel do Segredo, quero dizer, uma espécie de guardião da _Cueva_, então — deduziu Harry.

— Sim. Eu sou, mais precisamente, o _Clavero_: aquele que detém as chaves. Vocês só conseguiram ter acesso a este local porque eu, por assim dizer, lhes abri as portas.

— Por quê? — perguntou Severus, com um ar curioso e preocupado.

— Eu sabia que o Mundo Mágico enviaria alguém para investigar Parejo. Era inevitável. Assim, fiz vocês irem para a minha pousada, para mantê-los sob vigilância.

— Por que Parejo morreu? — perguntou Severus. — Há um tipo de pacto de morte envolvido aqui?

— Não, de modo algum. Parejo morreu porque se autoprogramou para isso: preferiu a morte a trair a Schola.

Harry ficou impressionado com o que estava ouvindo, e também preocupado.

— Sr. Clavero... Está me colocando numa posição difícil. Vou ter de relatar o que me contou aos meus superiores.

— Se você fizer isso, o Mundo Mágico destruirá o que temos aqui — disse Clavero.

— Ele tem razão, Harry. Não há convivência possível entre o Mundo Mágico, na forma como ele é hoje, e um grupo de Muggles com poderes diferentes, mas que podem ser uma ameaça ao nosso Mundo.

— E o que poderemos fazer? — perguntou Harry, sentindo-se perdido.

— Eu gostaria de lhes fazer uma proposta — disse Clavero. — Nossa organização possui um fundo, originário da contribuição de muitos de nossos membros ao longo dos anos, especialmente aqueles que dispõem de mais recursos. Com esse fundo, eu poderia contratá-los para darem aula na Schola Obscura. Não vou poder lhes pagar nenhuma fortuna, mas, se quiserem, vocês podem morar na minha pousada. Vocês teriam cama e comida de graça, e mais uma pequena soma para as suas despesas adicionais.

A princípio, Harry achou aquela proposta absurda, impensável. Abandonar o Mundo Mágico? Ele, que treinara tanto tempo para ser Auror? Olhando para Severus, no entanto, Harry viu um brilho surgir no fundo de seus olhos.

— Eu ficaria muito honrado, señor Clavero.

— Severus!

— Não tenho mais nada a contribuir para o Mundo Mágico, Harry. O sr. Clavero está me oferecendo um cargo respeitável. Além disso, tenho certeza de que o convite do sr. Clavero não é de mão-única, ou seja, eu também aprenderei muito aqui.

Harry sabia que Severus estava certo. Severus era um pária no Mundo Mágico. Clavero estava devolvendo a dignidade a Severus.

— Sinto-me lisonjeado com o seu interesse, sr. Snape, e me coloco à sua disposição — respondeu Clavero, radiante.

— Como se tudo isso não bastasse — continuou Snape, voltando-se novamente a Harry —, San Isidro é um lugar agradável, e Salamanca é uma cidade muito interessante.

— Mas, Severus, eu não posso deixar o Ministério!

— Não tome nenhuma decisão apressada. — Severus se voltou ao sr. Clavero. — Gostaria de conversar com o sr. Potter sobre essa questão.

— Como quiserem, señores. Podemos conversar de novo amanhã de manhã. Vou ficar aqui e meditar. A _Cueva_ sempre me deu ótimos conselhos.

sSsSs

De volta à pousada, Harry andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Severus estava sentado na cama, recostado na cabeceira.

— Você acha mesmo que eles vão criar problemas para a Schola Obscura? O Mundo Mágico nem sequer tem poderes sobre o que acontece na Espanha! — protestou Harry. — O caso teria de ser levado à Confederação Internacional de Bruxos e a Federação Internacional de Warlocks.

— A Schola Obscura não é constituída por bruxos — disse Severus.

— Bem, o nosso Ministério está subordinado ao governo do Reino Unido — respondeu Harry.

— O que é um total despropósito — comentou Severus.

— Eu sei que você discorda de tudo o que o Ministério faz, mas será que podemos nos concentrar na questão que estamos discutindo?

— Harry, os políticos são os mesmos em todos os lugares. Se o povo se sentir ameaçado, eles terão de agir. A única forma de mudar essa situação seria esclarecer o público sobre o que é a Schola Obscura, mostrar que ela não representa uma ameaça. Infelizmente a nossa imprensa e os nossos políticos são da pior qualidade. Creio que você, com a sua popularidade, poderia ter alguma influência, mas, para isso, precisamos reunir provas de que a Schola Obscura não constitui uma ameaça.

— Precisamos ganhar tempo — deduziu Harry.

— Exato.

— Mas você entende a dificuldade da minha situação, não? Se eu voltar a Londres e contar a verdade ao meu chefe, porei a Schola Obscura em risco. Se pedir demissão e ficar em Salamanca, com certeza meu chefe vai designar outra pessoa para cuidar do caso e a Schola Obscura continuará correndo riscos. Se voltar e disser a Robards que não encontrei nada, talvez Robards designe outra pessoa, talvez não, mas, de qualquer forma...

— O seu prestígio cairá bastante — concluiu Severus.

— Não estou preocupado com o meu prestígio!

— Mas _eu_ estou. A Schola Obscura pode precisar da sua defesa. E para que ela tenha peso, é importante que você seja o mais popular possível.

— A minha popularidade não tem nada a ver com o Ministério.

— Verdade — disse Snape —, mas o Ministério é uma instituição estratégica, e é bom para a Schola ter alguém por lá.

— Então você quer que eu fique no Ministério? — perguntou Harry, sem saber como interpretar a atitude de Severus. Harry havia-se acostumado, ao longo dos anos, com a sensação de estar sendo usado, mas não esperava isso de Severus.

— Harry, _você_ disse que queria ficar no Ministério! Eu respeito a sua decisão. Quanto a mim, também já tomei a minha decisão.

Uma batida à porta se fez ouvir. Harry abriu-a e deu com Clavero, um sorriso travesso no rosto.

— Desculpem-me incomodá-los, mas vi as luzes acesas e... Bem, eu tive uma idéia, e queria submetê-la à sua apreciação.

— Claro. Entre. Queira sentar-se — disse Harry, apontando para a poltrona.

— Não é preciso, eu serei rápido — disse Clavero, entrando no quarto e saudando Severus, que ficara em pé, com um gesto de cabeça. — Já é tarde, e podemos conversar com mais calma amanhã. Quando eu estava meditando na _Cueva_, ocorreu-me que há uma outra possibilidade: o sr. Potter poderia contar a seus superiores... uma história levemente diferente.

— Quão levemente diferente? — perguntou Severus, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Nós, da Schola Obscura, estamos acompanhando os movimentos de um grupo de Bruxos das Trevas que possui ramos em diversos países europeus, inclusive no Reino Unido. O sr. Potter poderia relacionar Parejo a esse grupo. Sei que isso não é justo para com a memória de Parejo, mas se ele estivesse vivo, tenho certeza de que concordaria. Esse grupo, os Neo-Walpurgians, está planejando um ataque ao seu Ministério.

— O quê? E o senhor não ia nos informar?

— Oh, eles são um bando desorganizado, ridículo. Vocês os teriam bloqueado facilmente.

— Mas qual é a ligação entre eles e Parejo? — perguntou Harry, perplexo.

— Nenhuma. Mas eu tenho certos documentos... entre eles um mapa com a localização do quartel-general deles em Londres. O senhor poderia dizer que os encontrou na casa de Parejo. Posso lhe dar o endereço dele e os documentos amanhã de manhã.

Severus e Harry trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Então Harry se virou para Clavero.

— Conversarei com o senhor assim que acordar amanhã.

sSsSs

Restava um problema a resolver. Severus decidira morar em Salamanca e lecionar na Schola Obscura, e Harry iria voltar ao Ministério e ao Mundo Mágico.

O que havia entre eles não era nada sólido ainda, Harry sabia disso. Mas sabia, também, que não queria abrir mão de Severus. Sentou à beirada da cama, junto de Severus.

Severus enlaçou-o pela cintura, por trás, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Eu estarei aqui. Você sabe onde me encontrar. Mas não se esqueça de que estarei trabalhando à noite.

Harry se virou para abraçá-lo.

— Eu virei todas as sextas-feiras e passarei os fins de semana com você. Se você trabalhar na sexta, não tem problema, eu espero você voltar. — Harry segurou-o com força e empurrou-o para baixo, comprimindo-o contra o colchão. — Mas não deixe aquela Consuelo chegar muito perto de você. Essas espanholas, muito _calientes_, são cheias de truques...

Os olhos de Severus brilharam.

— Você está com ciúmes de mim.

Harry sabia que era imaturo ter ciúmes daquela forma, mas a reação de alegria de Severus era ainda mais comoventemente imatura.

Severus fez amor com ele em um ritmo enlouquecedoramente lento, e quando Harry gozou, ele continuou dentro dele. A expressão com que Severus o fitava quando Harry abriu os olhos provocou em Harry uma reação ainda mais intensa do que o orgasmo que acabava de ter. Harry estendeu a mão e descansou-a sobre o rosto de Severus.

— Severus... — foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Severus permanecia imóvel, mas seu pênis pulsava dentro de Harry.

— Eu sei o que você quer fazer. Mas eu não quero gozar de novo — disse Harry. — O que eu quero agora é sentir você gozando dentro de mim.

— Dessa vez eu vou atender a sua vontade — respondeu Severus, inclinando-se para um beijo e segurando os quadris de Harry, antes de penetrar novamente até o fundo e recomeçar os movimentos rítmicos.

Harry agarrou-o com braços e pernas e acompanhou-lhe os movimentos, indo ao seu encontro cada vez que ele vinha ao seu. Cada estremecimento de Severus parecia ecoar em seu próprio corpo. Enfim, o corpo de Severus arqueou-se em um espasmo, Severus deu um grito abafado e seu sêmen jorrou para dentro de Harry. Severus tombou sobre ele e Harry o abraçou. Só nesse momento Harry notou que seu coração estava batendo tão rápido quanto o de Severus.

sSsSs

Na manhã seguinte, Severus insistiu em acompanhar Harry até a casa de Parejo. Era uma casa pequena na Calle Espoz y Mina, no centro de Salamanca. Como eles não tinham nada a fazer ali, apenas entraram, deram uma olhada nos quatro apertados cômodos e trocaram um último longo beijo em um sótão atulhado de pergaminhos, estatuetas e relevos em terracota.

Continua...


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Na sexta-feira à tardinha, Harry reviveu cada momento que havia compartilhado com Severus, desde que haviam aparatado no Huerto de Calixto y Melibea até seu último beijo na casa de Parejo. O desejo de rever Severus se mesclava ao medo de que o reencontro se revelasse uma decepção e que eles percebessem que o eles haviam vivido na semana anterior havia sido uma ilusão.

Mas assim que Harry aparatou no quarto de Severus na Pousada del Clavero, aquelas preocupações e medo se dissolveram em puro tesão. Com o desejo de uma semana acumulado, sua transa foi rápida e intensa.

Só depois Harry contou a Severus sua semana no Ministério, desde o momento em que contara a Robards sobre os Neo-Walpurgians e a reação absolutamente frenética de Robards até o ataque ao quartel-general do desprevenido grupo de Bruxos das Trevas. Os pobres Neo-Walpurgians não haviam tido a menor chance.

Não sem certos temores, Harry informou a Severus que eles dois iriam receber a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, por sua contribuição à captura do "perigoso grupo de Bruxos das Trevas".

Severus só faltou soltar fumaça pela boca.

— Você deve estar brincando. Isso é o mais completo absurdo. Não vou participar desse circo.

— Escute, Severus, eu concordo totalmente com você. Mas precisamos pensar na Schola Obscura. Você mesmo me disse que precisamos convencer a opinião pública de que a Schola Obscura não é uma ameaça. Bem, se você se recusar a receber a medalha, ou se for receber e cuspir nela, isso não vai ser bom para a sua imagem.

Severus meneou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio por um minuto. Então fez uma careta para Harry.

— Criei um monstro. Você costumava ser um Gryffindor tão amável e ingênuo... Agora está aprendendo a ser maquiavélico.

— Isso quer dizer que você irá receber a medalha?

— Eu tenho alguma alternativa?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

— Foi o que pensei — rosnou Severus.

Uma mudança de assunto era urgente.

— Você ainda não me contou nada da sua semana.

— Oh, alunos são iguais em toda a parte. O mesmo bando de imbecis.

Harry riu.

— Você vai ter de ir lá esta noite?

— Não. Dou aulas apenas na terça e na quinta. Clavero também espera que eu os ajude em suas pesquisas, e me autorizou a trabalhar em poções na _Cueva_. Como eu posso aparatar, Clavero me deu permissão para entrar na_ Cueva_ sempre que eu quiser. Diante disso, estabeleci um horário que me permite ter folga todas as sextas-feiras à noite, além do fim de semana. Temos quinze alunos. Eu vou ensinar-lhes todos os fundamentos de nossa magia.

— De todas as matérias?

— As mais importantes: Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração e algumas noções de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Eles, por sua vez, possuem uma habilidade notável em Adivinhação, Legilimência e Controle Mental.

Enquanto Severus falava de sua semana na Schola Obscura, Harry notou o seu entusiasmo com o que estava fazendo, e o fascínio com o contato que estava tendo com novas formas de magia. E por trás daquela fachada de cinismo, Harry via o desejo de Severus de ser respeitado e admirado.

Quando terminaram de contar tudo o que havia acontecido durante a semana, Harry deu um presente a Severus: uma capa com botões charros, que ele havia comprado em uma loja perto da pousada alguns minutos atrás. Severus repreendeu-o por ter comprado algo tão caro, mas quando Severus vestiu a capa e foi olhar-se no espelho, seu contentamento era evidente.

— Tenho um presente para você, também — disse Severus, surpreendendo Harry. — Não é um presente caro como o seu, mas acho que você vai gostar.

Severus levou-o para o banheiro, onde havia preparado um banho aromático. À luz de velas, Harry entrou na banheira, e Severus jogou pétalas de rosa na água e sobre ele. Severus abriu uma garrafa de vinho tinto e serviu um copo para Harry, depois outro para si mesmo. Então Severus pendurou cuidadosamente a capa nova em um gancho e entrou na banheira junto com Harry.

Eles ficaram apenas descansando, durante longos minutos, relaxando e tocando um ao outro, no rosto, ombros, cabelos. Ao saírem do banho, Severus secou-o e esfregou-lhe o corpo com óleo de âmbar. Harry quis fazer o mesmo com Severus, e ele o deixou.

Harry se deitou na cama, e Severus massageou-lhe os ombros e as costas em longos, lentos movimentos.

— Respire fundo — sussurrou Severus.

Severus deitou-se em frente a Harry, e penetrou em sua mente com suavidade. Harry entregou-lhe todos os seus pensamentos, e brincou com os de Severus, sem pressa nem nenhum tipo de tensão. Era tão bom estar com Severus daquela forma.

— Sem ansiedades, sem exigências, sem preocupações — murmurou Severus. — Apenas sintonize sua mente à minha.

Eles começaram a tocar um ao outro, dedos se movendo em sintonia, sentindo o calor da pele em lentas carícias.

Harry se perdeu na dança dos corpos se tocando. Não sabia dizer se minutos haviam-se passado. Quando seus corpos se uniram, foi em um movimento espontâneo, intuitivo, como que sabendo exatamente o momento certo e a forma adequada de se mover.

A roda do tempo parou para que eles se unissem. Severus estava todo dentro dele, e ele tinha as pernas ao redor da cintura de Severus. Harry não precisava de mais nada. Não havia mais objetivos, apenas uma pulsação de energia crescendo dentro dele. Os limites desapareceram. Severus e ele eram um só.

O mundo se dissolvia em puro prazer. Eles eram um e dois ao mesmo tempo, no jogo cósmico de esconde-esconde em que se perdiam e se encontravam sucessivamente, ao embalo do movimento dos corpos.

Harry sentia o universo pulsar no âmago de seu ser, e se entregava totalmente a isso, e a seu parceiro.

— O que você está fazendo comigo, Severus?

— Nossos corpos são como caldeirões: todas as poções de que necessitamos estão dentro de nós. Nós temos poder sobre elas, mas elas, com seu delicado poder que flui pelas nossas veias...

—... enfeitiçam nossa mente, confundindo os sentidos... Já sei. Mmm... Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão bom ter um amante que é Mestre em Poções. Gosto de ser o seu caldeirão. Gosto do modo como você mexe a sua espátula bem dentro de mim.

Um sorriso entre divertido e orgulhoso estampou-se nos lábios de Severus.

— As suas metáforas são desastrosas, mas não posso negar a química que existe entre nós. Nossos corpos se ajustam com perfeição. Antes eu achava que sexo tântrico mágico era uma técnica para dominar os outros. Parecia uma idéia fantástica, dominar o parceiro, controlar suas reações. Eu era um idiota. Na verdade, não é assim que funciona. A prática afeta os dois parceiros. — Severus inclinou-se e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Harry. — Quando quiser gozar, me avise — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

— Está bem. Oh, isso é muito gostoso... Acho que vou querer ficar assim para sempre, só sentindo você dentro de mim, trocando carinhos, beijos...

sSsSs

_Enquanto isso..._

Na portaria do hotel, o sr. Clavero conversava com o retrato do Marquês de Villena — que, aparentemente, era um retrato mágico disfarçado em pintura Muggle, por mais surpreendente que isso possa parecer.

— Severus está se adaptando muito bem ao nosso estilo de vida — comentou Clavero.

— Pois é, você tinha razão. Eu achei que ele fosse perigoso.

— Ele carrega muita culpa dentro de si. Mas ele vai superar isso tudo, com a ajuda da _Cueva_... e de seu jovem amante.

— Alejandro, você é uma serpente. De onde você tirou essa idéia de dar uma cama de casal para eles?

O sr. Clavero deu um sorriso travesso.

— Na verdade, no começo o meu plano era só ficar criando pequenos problemas para eles, para atrapalhá-los. Mas logo percebi que havia mais mistérios entre os dois do que a minha vã filosofia imaginava...

O Marquês acariciou seus longos bigodes.

— Você acha que Potter irá perdoar Snape algum dia?

— Ora, ele já perdoou. Ele só precisa perceber isso! Harry é um jovem é meio confuso. E Severus é uma pessoa complicada. Mas vai dar tudo certo, Enrique. Não se preocupe.

**Fim**

**Notas:**  
1)Logo após os acontecimentos desta história, a Cova de Salamanca passou por um processo de restauração, e agora está aberta diariamente à visitação pública. Será que a Schola Obscura continuou aberta, apesar de todo esse interesse e agitação dos Muggles em torno do lugar? Eu acho que sim. Eu acho que a _Cueva_ sempre esteve sob um tipo de Feitiço Fidelius, e tenho certeza de que Snape ensinou a eles todos os feitiços que pudessem ajudá-los a se manter ocultos. Aposto que eles ainda estão lá, e que tudo o que você precisa fazer para ver a _Cueva_ e encontrar o señor Clavero e convencê-lo a deixar você entrar...

2) Quando encontrei a epígrafe perfeita para o Capítulo 3, eu já o havia postado. Será que uma história pode ter... hipógrafes? Seja como for, aqui vai:

_Amor, por ninguém mais além de ti  
Eu deixaria um sonho tão feliz._  
_(O Sonho_, John Donne


End file.
